The Illusion of Normal
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: Fujimiya Ran or rather Aya-kun has a secret about his family, and what is worse, this secret has no idea what Weiss is and what the new world is like. Let alone how to handle an ATM, Shinsengumi on the NHK, things can't possibly get worse, can it? Oh yeah...did anyone ever mention vampirism being a family problem too? What is Aya-kun to do?
1. Chapter 1

The Illusion of Normal

Disclaimer: I do not own either Weiss Kreuz or Rurouni Kenshin, this was something I came up with just on the fly and I always thought it was kind of strange story in my mind.

Part 1: The Bonds

There was a faint gasp, in some of the old house, the hidden room was maintained with little to no light. Small sketches on the wall were reminders of a time gone by, Ran had come in here to give the ancestor what he needed most. He laid down a bottle, waited, then saw the thin almost bony arm reach out, inside the room was a thin figure, a mop of red hair, and sad almost beautiful purple eyes.

Ran had been ten when he and the ancestor met, at first the boy had thought it was a ghost, but no, he was real. All he remembered was having his knees skinned, he was crying sitting in the tall grass, then realized someone was watching from the inside of the house. It was always the same and no more than a cursed existence seemed to dog the family, the boys were more affected too.

Aya-chan was unlucky though, after her accident, she ceased to age, she lay in a coma, unaging the same. While Ran grew up a bit, though he was aware of one problem, even with his height, he was unable to hide the curse from everyone else, he was starting to show the signs too. Elongated incisors, almost fangs, he had some problems during the day, though bright sunlight gave him a headache.

The ancestor would sit and listen to Ran's story, though he would not tell anything more than what he had told himself a thousand times. The ancestor, he just smiled, a sad almost knowing smile, like something in his mind was darkening, then giving a soft light. "It is normal," the voice was sad, there was a darkness to it that Ran could not avoid. "This one must sleep."

Ran knew he has seen the ancestor moving from the dojo to practice alone, while he went to work at the flower shop. It was the silence that came between them that bothered him. He had found that his ancestor ceased to even give out a name anymore, though he knew it.

"I brought home something," Ran announced one evening, he set down some clothes and went to find of course his ancestor in his room, his red gi was ripped again. "Come on, you might like what I brought for you."

The moment the other red haired man gazed at the clothing, his eyes showing a dull purple, not sure how to respond to having to this. He quietly went back to his room, his eyes down. "You're not going to hide in your room all night," Ran finally told him. "Can't you at least give a name?"

"Kenshin," the ancestor walked off and went to his room, shutting the door again.

For a few more months it felt like Kenshin would not come out, Ran put a bottle of blood in front of him and tried to again to make some sense. "Come out," he waited and the door slid open, the hand came out reaching for the bottle, then Ran decided to make Kenshin just fall out of the room, sure enough there came a faint sound.

"ORO!" Kenshin fell forward and was looking out into the hall as Ran was holding the bottle a bit away from him. He did not like being tricked, but somehow Ran was not going to give up on trying to socialize him a bit.

"Come out, at least come out and take a look around," Ran was holding the bottle gazing down at him. "I'm just tired of your mopping around here."

Kenshin's eyes were up at Ran who was taller, he gave a muffled sigh and nodded, coming out he looked around the house, it looked normal enough, at least for twentieth century living. It was something interesting too, Kenshin gazed at television, he had seen this thing a few times, then Ran took out the remote to turn it on, it was on a movie.

Okay, so maybe Seventh Samurai isn't the smartest….Ran thought and saw Kenshin sitting down watching, then a smile coming across his face, the scar was pretty much the only thing that turned a little red. He was laughing, the first time anywhere Ran had ever heard his ancestor laugh at anything in his life. He was looking at the screen, his eyes wide and sparkling. "Are there more of these?"

"Um…yes, there are tons of movies like this," Ran was digging through his supply of DVDs trying to find the movies, Yojimbo to Last Samurai. Kenshin though shook his head at Last Samurai. "What?"

"The whole thing, its wrong," Kenshin pointed to the person. "The person here, yes American…very nice man." He shook his head, then looked sad. "Very sad about his family."

"Family? You knew a real American General during that time?" Ran asked in shock.

"Hai, very nice man, very sad, his family was killed by idiot Custer, he called him the bad commander, not worth following if even he was working for the government of the United States," Kenshin sighed and shook his head again. "This one would like to see this one though." He pointed to Star Wars, of all the things that he had to a want to see, it had to be Star Wars.

Of all the things, Ran thought and put in the DVD and let his ancestor have his way. Sure enough Kenshin was looking serious, then smiled a little, he walked back to his room. "This one would like to see more movies," he walked into the room and shut the door. "This one will not wear these!" He pointed to some shirts and slacks.

* * *

Weiss had no idea about what was going to happen, Ran had become a member after an assault on a training mission. He walked into the flower shop that morning only to find that the unannounced leader was no more than sixteen years old, then again, Omi was possibly more mature than he looked. He was not so serious at times, but he had held off a lot of the fighting between Hidaka Ken and Kudo Yohji.

I think that Kenshin can handle me being gone for a little while, I gave him enough blood to last a few days, I also left him some movies, Ran thought as he looked around his new apartment. He made some arrangements to go back to the dojo for a few days at a time to see him. "I'm aware that your cousin's health is a concern, so if you wish, we can have his medical taken care of," Manx had told him.

"Kenshin will not understand strangers coming to the dojo," Ran explained and knew that he was pressing it, he went back to dojo to check on Kenshin.

Sure enough he was sitting down in the living room watching Seventh Samurai, Kenshin's purple eyes were a little glassy. He looked up and frowned as Ran sat down behind him. "I was waiting for you, but you did not come yesterday."

"I was at work, I can't always come over," Ran told him.

"Work?" Kenshin moved his head to the side and smiled a little.

"I'm a florist," Ran had to say this in all seriousness, he was waiting for Kenshin to burst out laughing, that didn't happen. The poor former Samurai just smiled and nodded, like it was not really anything bad.

Kenshin in his curious nature had gone outside for maybe a few minutes to only come back into the house after getting a sunburn. Sure enough vampires could move in the sunlight, that was what Ran had discovered, but it made Kenshin a little sick and had a horrible sun burn. "How long were you out there?" Ran sighed inspecting the burn. "Maybe I should buy some sunscreen."

"Sunscreen?" Kenshin blinked confused.

"Look things have changed," Ran sighed and went to his bookbag to bring out a bottle of sunscreen, SPF 50. "We have the same problem, so I guess I should get more so you can outside. Also the new clothes are supposed to help you too, it covers yours skin better. The gi is so old, I can't repair it."

His ancestor was gazing up and went back his room and shut the door, this was of course his usual response to the idea of actually leaving the front gate. "This one is too dangerous to be out…" Kenshin muttered and shut the door to his room.

Walking up to the room, Ran knew it was that time again, he knew that since he was fifteen when it first happened. The truth of the curse led him to understand why it was actually important to do this kind of thing. He walked up to the door and waited, it was not going to happen unless Ran instigated it. He brought up a small knife and made a nick on the nape of his neck, he waited until a small stream of blood, he waited, the smell would attract Kenshin's attention.

Like a hungry cat, Kenshin opened the door, his purple eyes were now a dark gold, he blinked and his breath came in shallow gasps. It was always the same fight that made Ran know the truth of this curse, without warning Kenshin pushed him against the wall, his mouth locking onto the wound, the feline grace was gone, and he put all his weight onto Ran causing him to fall into a sitting position. He could feel his ancestor drinking deeply, the soft growl, the restraint was almost gone, an animal instinct had taken over.

Ran could feel a pain starting to well, he knew his own vampire nature was starting to come into control, he pushed Kenshin back, the more the two fought over it. Then Ran found himself lying against him, his breathing returning to normal, his mouth locked onto Kenshin's right wrist sucking on the wound his teeth made.

The first time they did, Ran had been sixteen, it was a wildness that caused him to understand what it meant to be cursed as a Himura. Kenshin had hated himself after this, he had awakened Ran's vampire nature.

When Kenshin came back to himself, he was aware of what happened between him and Ran, he was aware of the one thing that made him scared. "I shouldn't do this to…"

"Relax," Ran walked away. "If you don't do this at least once to twice a month, you end up snippy and mean. I would rather have you calm than mean."

* * *

A few days had passed and Ran had spent it at the flower shop, he had a mission and he knew the smell on his body was not pleasant. He walked into his apartment, went to take a shower, he stood under the water and thought about this fact. He had drank a little blood before the mission to keep his body from going wild, he knew that Omi and Ken were not going to be a problem, but Yohji proved much more difficult to hide from.

"I'm not going on this mission, could you do this?" Yohji handed him the watch, he looked at the human chess game and whispered. "I know you're doing this for the child in the hospital, so don't mess it up."

Ran didn't pretend not to understand Yohji's reasons for anything, he walked into the hall and saw the tall man taking back his watch. "I swear you're much better at using it than me." He laughed a little and turned his head to the side. "I was wondering about something, you said you were checking on your cousin."

"Leave Kenshin alone," Ran walked away from him and held his towel.

Leave my ancestor alone, he doesn't need to know anything about what we do, I don't want him worrying himself, I don't want anyone to know the truth, Ran knew he was hiding a secret, Aya-chan was not what he was trying to hide more than his vampire of an ancestor. "Aya-kun," he turned to see Omi's smiling face, the boy was walking up. "I was wondering if you could help me tomorrow by exchanging shifts with me, I'm having a test to study for…"

"Yeah," Ran nodded, he took the shift and went to his room. He had to think about something else, the more he thought about it, the more he hated the idea.

In the days that followed after sharing blood, Kenshin had become much more curious, he would look out the windows, he would look through the slots of the gate. He sometimes just could not do much more than that. I could bring Kenshin to my work, Ran thought about this, then shook his head.

He walked to the dojo and saw Kenshin gazing through the gate's slots again, he was watching the people walking by. "Would you like to go…?" Ran asked only to see the red haired vampire shake his head and walk back into the house. "You were waiting for me?"

"Hai, this one was," Kenshin nodded.

"All right, what do you need?" Ran walked into the house and found the television had a huge bowl in it. "What happened?"

Kenshin got on his hands and knees and bowed. "This one must apologize for hurting the motion box…I was just upset with…one of the shows."

"Er…." Ran's eyes were wide. "What were you watching?"

"It was supposed to be a historical drama, but the whole thing, it was all wrong!" Kenshin sputtered and was shaking his head. "This one knew the real Okita and Saitou, the show was…"

"A work of fiction," the other stared at him and sighed. "I'll get a new television, but Kenshin…you seriously need to not take the shows so seriously."

For a few days, Ran spent them at the Dojo, he was fixing a few holes in the roof, he had replaced a few tiles in the roof and was fixing the electrical problems. Sure enough the Kamiya Dojo was still an active school and students did come and go, but the residential house was a different thing altogether. No one knew who really lived in the house, they knew that sometimes Ran would take up lessons, he was already a good student of the Kamiya Kashin style of kendo. He was not going to use it, but he also knew a secret family variant of the Hitten Mittsurugi Ryuu which was the Ancestor's sword style, this was taught in secret to the guardians of the house, those who protected the Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin did not take students, but Kenji did, and though father and son were estranged in some sense, it did not stop Kenji from teaching Ran anything.

Kenji had kept it a good point to remain away from the house, he did not want his father to know anything of the outside anymore. "It is dangerous, Ran, no matter how I look at it, To-san did not bring this curse intentionally onto the family. Nor did he want to hurt Rei and I, we were the results of his love for my mother. For any hope I have, we must hide To-san," Kenji looked away and smiled a little. "You are Rei's so many great grandchildren, her life as short as it was, was always to look after To-san. I hate to ask this of you and your family, Ran, but look after him."

"I will always look after Kenshin, he is after all the patriarch of the family, even if he hates what he is," Ran sighed and thought again of how to answer this one. "Kenji-sama, you are not going to tell him you're alive, are you?"

"Does it make a difference? It won't bring Ka-san back, it won't bring Rei-chan back. I want him to know he can live as he pleases, but he chooses to hide in the dojo like a frightened cat who is afraid of its own shadow," Kenji did not look happy for this to be said. "I want him to find someone, at least someone in this century that understood him as Ka-san did. Bring him out, show him the world, show him nothing is that harmful."

Ran turned his attention to Kenji's words and shook his head. "I can't do this."

"It is much to ask of a Fujimiya who was simply someone who were the grandchildren of my sister, but you and Aya are the last ones. I can't ask anymore than you can give. Aya-chan's medical bills will be covered by Kritiker, is that correct so I have no worries," Kenji asked or rather demanded the answer to this. "Know this, even if you work for them, To-san will find out and he will be even more displeased. The Hitokiri Battosai will live in the past, not in the present, do not walk the sad path To-san walked."

"And what about Aya-chan! Takatori is walking free as can be, you speak of me not taking him out, he could kill Kenshin-sama so easily!"

"Hardly," Kenji shook his head and walked off. "Just be careful Ran, and remember to show him the world. Also find out who did this to him, find out what vampire caused our curse and make To-san a vampire."

"I will do anything you ask, Kenji-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

The Illusion of Normal

Part 2: The Rose Garden

Ran had decided to make a garden in the back, he knew that there were still students who used the dojo, so he made a careful look for a place to put these roses. He had moved the bushes near the house, he saw Kenshin watching the bushes being planted.

Bringing Ken over with him, Ran had hoped that maybe Kenshin would at least watch, he was aware that for a moment, he would watch. Sitting inside in the shade, Kenshin would watch the bushes being planted.

Ken was not sure why he was asked, but he was aware of one thing that made Ran weary of people coming near Kenshin. He saw the long red haired man watching him from the inside of the house, almost as if he was hiding.

"Okay, I finished digging the hole," Ken smiled and looked around. "Do you have any water?"

"Huh? Inside," Ran pointed toward the door, Ken smiled and nodded, he walked into the house and went into the kitchen.

The small kitchen was a rebuild, the electricity was added into the house maybe around 1956, and also the house was small. Though the house had four bedrooms, Ken had found himself lost inside the house. He jumped a little when he saw Ran's cousin watching from his room, then pointed toward the back door. "You are looking for him?"

Kenshin had kept his face hidden, all Ken could see were the soft purple eyes, he was dressed in a dark red gi.

Returning to the outside, Ran was still working on the rose bush. "Oh…Kenshin isn't good with people he doesn't know," Ran explained and went back into the house and brought Kenshin out to look at the garden. "Do you like it?"

Sleepily, Kenshin nodded, he gazed through the door and smiled.

Ken watched for a moment and then noticed how pale Kenshin was, he did not see the scar thankfully because Ran had covered it with makeup. Ken had never seen the full detail of Kenshin' until he walked out a little into the sunlight. He saw the eyes now, they were a softer purple, the tatami mat was set up near the door, he was watching them. "This one likes the plants, what are they?"

"Rose bushes, Kenshin," Ran smiled a little and nodded. "Why not rest a little."

Kenshin walked toward the dojo, he was aware that there were no practices and no teachers in the classes or even being held. He walked toward the back and brought out something, something that was old and wrapped in a purple cloth.

"What is he doing?" Ken asked.

"Kenshin is just doing some practice sparring, when the mood strikes him, he goes to do that," Ran said this almost like it was not a problem. "Though I hope he doesn't exhaust himself."

* * *

Kenshin was holding Sakabatou, he remembered his son brought the old thing back to him. He remembered after being turned into a vampire, Kenji put the old weapon into his hands. He remembered those moments where Kenji was not like a stubborn old mule. The boy had only changed when the vampire curse came to light.

As Kenshin practiced, he drew the old blade, he was aware of one thing, that this place was still sacred to him. He remembered cleaning the dojo with Kaoru, he remembered her standing behind him at times watching as he napped. He woke once with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, she was busily teaching Yahiko. She would turn and smile at him, there was a hidden smile between them, an almost mental note of their love.

Now in the modern era, Kenshin was almost alone, he felt sad, he did not want to be alone nor did he want to part with Kaoru's dojo. Kenshin became afraid of his vampire nature, he knew that Ran had provoked the vampire side out of him to just make sure he didn't get hurt.

As he practiced, he turned to see Ran watching from the door, he was leaning on it. "Kenshin, are you hungry, I can get you…"

"Leave this one in peace," Kenshin put Sakabatou away and wrapped it back in the cloth, he walked down toward the house. He stopped and turned his attention to Ran's friend, Ken still working on the flowers. "You brought him here for what reason?"

"To work on a rose bush and also to gage you in a conversation with someone outside the family," Ran walked off.

He knew that Kenshin was scared of his vampire nature and he also suffered from a memory loss, he lost his memories. He could not remember how he became a vampire, he only knew that he was created forcibly into a vampire.

As Kenshin walked toward the house again, he saw Ken stopped working and smiled. "I think that will do it, the bushes are planted. Do you like them? When they bloom, they will be huge and beautiful. Your cousin is an excellent breeder of flowers, his roses are called Emperor's Roses because of their size."

"Really?" Kenshin gazed at the plant in shock.

"Yeah," the young man smiled with bright brown eyes. "He grew them in our green house, but when they are out here they grow better." He was making a face. "Oh…" he looked down at his watch and gasped. "Hey, I missed practice!"

"Not my fault, you were dedicated to planting those bushes you forgot!" Ran shook his head and walked into the house. "I'm not your keeper."

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked confused.

"Oh…I'm a soccer coach for a local team around here, some of the children must be looking all over for me," Ken laughed and poke his head outside. "At least you are close enough to the park, I don't think they'll be too upset."

Sure enough Ken had to leave, he waved to them. "Hey, if you want to watch a game, we have a match in a few days, why not come out and join us?"

"Game?" Kenshin turned his head to the side and saw Ran walking into the house to bring out the bottle of blood and held it to him. He took it and removed the lid, he took a sip of the blood and smiled a little. "What is soccer?"

"It's a game that was brought by the Europeans, it is boring to watch on TV, though Ken seems to enjoy it," Ran sighed and shook his head. "If he comes over to watch it with you, just be aware of how involved he gets. He will yell, he will throw stuff, I have seen get into an argument with Omi regarding the game. Ken used to be in the Japanese national team as a goalie, someone drugged him during the game and he was kicked out of the league."

Kenshin blinked. "Doesn't sound right."

* * *

Ken returned to the flower shop and smiled as he took a seat. "I met Aya-kun's cousin," he sat down with Omi who was looking at his homework. "It was interesting, he's a shy guy, I don't even think he has ever set foot outside the Kamiya Dojo."

"I wouldn't think he would since he has a blood disorder," Omi was holding his breath as he was reading a book. "Kenshin-kun has been ill since childhood, he's been homeschooled and also has never really met anyone like us. Aya-kun is the named heir of the Himura family, also they are related to several up and coming families in Tokyo. Even Takatori Reiji has family connection to the Himura, but he can't inherit anything unless…" Omi was perplexed when he did the research. "Huh? There are two branches to the family, the Himura and the Fujimiya. The Fujimiya have always been the family that served as guardians of the Kamiya Dojo."

The door opened as Yohji walked into the flower shop. "Where the hell is Aya, I need his…"

"He's taking care of his cousin today," Ken walked away and turned to the door. "You should just let him take care of his cousin!"

"Cousin?" Yohji blinked and walked up to the bedroom. "I can't believe this guy, he went out to see his comatosed sister, and he never mentions his cousin?"

"Its none of our business," Omi was looking at his homework, he had been in trouble in history, mostly Japanese history. "Man, I'm going to flunk."

"What's your problem?" Yohji gazed at the homework. "Ouch, I never was good in history either, what are you covering?"

"Bakumatsu and the Meiji Restoration," Omi whimpered as he just gazed in almost shock at what he was reading. "I can't make hide or hair on this."

The door opened and Aya walked in, he was taking off a jacket and looked down. "Come to the Dojo tomorrow, Omi. Kenshin might be better at your history problem, you've been struggling with this for months."

"Why is it, I'm good at all other subjects and terrible at History?"

* * *

Omi had never seen the Kamiya Dojo unless he counted the times he walked passed it going to school, he knew the history classes about the Himura family and also the contributions of the famous ancestor of Aya's. He walked up to the house, he heard a faint rustle of fabric and the door slid open a little. "Er…Hello?"

"I have been expecting you," a man who was possibly no taller than him was standing wearing a simple red gi. Like his name sake, Himura Kenshin was very thin, hardly what anyone would expect a master of the Kamiya Kashin Ryuu or even a variant of Hitten Mitsurugi Ryuu would look. The soft purple eyes had a glassy look to them, and though this Kenshin was hardly what Omi had expected. "Ran said you were having trouble in history?"

Sure enough Kenshin knew a lot, in fact he was great with history some of it was pretty graphic from what was said. Nothing was straight forward, Omi realized that legalized assassinations were normal.

Kenshin went off to take a nap, but Omi was very curious about a few things. Ran had said that it was always that way with the house. Nothing changed, the house only was modified for the rest of the family.

"Don't seek out a change, don't attempt to change anything. Leave the Himura as it is, don't seek out to change anything there. Kenshin won't allow it."

The house seemed almost stuck in 1969, there were little to no computers, the television was the only thing from the current age, as well as a DVD player. Omi's curiousness seemed to stem from a stack of old pictures. A few were a couple a hundred years old, some were browning and even yellow.

The picture showed a different Kenshin, he was holding a woman who looked almost familiar to Omi. This Kenshin looks happy, looks though like he was hurt somehow too. The scar on his left cheek, it looks like…Omi suddenly jumped when he heard someone talking in the hall. "Yes, I'm aware."

It was Aya, he leaning against the wall. "You almost lost control didn't you?" he whispered.

"This one cannot be near humans for longer than a few hours, this one's need becomes so strong," Kenshin was leaning against Aya shaking.

Omi left the house quickly, he did not want know what was going on, but something was not right. He walked back to the store and was hoping not tell anyone anything.

* * *

Yohji hated secrets, he had researched Aya, he thought it was strange that Aya made no mention or even thought to talk of his cousin. It was a strange thought, he was thinking about how it did not seem right. He walked into the hall just as Omi returned from the Kamiya dojo. "So how was visiting Kenshin-kun?"

"Kenshin-kun is very smart and nice, and he is very much attached to his cousin." Omi made a shot response and walked into his room. He had no clue what he witnessed back at the house, but he was about to pry into Aya's privacy or even Kenshin's.

* * *

The sound of the thunder made Kenshin walked toward the hall, he was leaning against a wall, the need for blood drove him to the kitchen. He searched for the bottles, he made a face, not enough, none of it was enough. He looked around the Kamiya house, his voice came in low gasps. "RAN!" He looked everyone in the house, when he went into the living room, he found Ran sitting reading.

"It isn't the need for blood, its that cursed empathy," Ran looked at him and was touching his face. "Kenshin, just relax, breath."

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin was letting out a soft moan. He was thinking about how much blood he took from Ran, he was licking his lips thinking. The horrifying part of vampirism was the abilities that he had gotten. Some gift, Ran was given Telepathy, I was given the horrible ability to sense emotions, Kenshin had hated this. He had wished his abilities were not a curse, he had become too afraid these things would happen.

As a century rounded, Kenshin could sense the emotions of neighbors, they often woke him from dreams. There was something strange about that night, Kenshin was lying inside his room, but somehow in the dream, he saw a young girl, possibly no older than Kaoru had been when they first met. She was kneeling sobbing, then he realized it was a seven year old child. He reached through this dream and soon she was holding onto her crying, she was telling him of pain. She kissed his right cheek as he woke from the dream.

Now though as the rain came down these dreams were starting to drive him more into the thoughts that he was attached to the dream world. He remembered the darkness, he was really quiet about it too. The dreams as a vampire were very different from those of human ones, in these dreams, Kenshin was afraid of what he saw.


	3. Chapter 3

The Illusion of Normal

Note: if you are confused by Callesto, please bear with me, she's been through at least four different versions and this is the final. She's a combination of Kaoru and Tomoe.

Part 3: When Love Returns

The sound of students rushing toward their classes, Kenshin looked outside the window, he watched, then saw something that struck his fancy. He sat outside sitting on a tatami mat watching as a young woman stood sketching from an easel, she was not paying much mind to anyone.

Something drew Kenshin out of the house, he walked toward the sketch, that was when some students looked out. "Is that…can it be? The heir walking in the sunlight?" someone was muttering to the teacher.

Kenshin was standing behind her, he was gazing at her picture. It was the image of a man, it was himself. "Oro?"

The woman jumped and in shock, he saw almost someone who looked almost like Kaoru. "Oh! You scared me."

"Gomen!"He jumped back a little and hid behind a playful smile. "This one did not mean to frighten you. You seemed to concentrate so much on this picture why?"

"I was waiting for the person that would sit in the sunlight, now I see he's standing looking at my work, how embarrassing that it is not done," she sputtered shyly.

Kenshin smiled at the picture and then looked at her. "This one would like to know your name."

"Crawford Callesto," she blushed a little looking away from him shyly.

Something about this woman made Kenshin feel strange, he felt like his head was not quite thinking straight, when she left. He leaned on the door to the house smiling a little, his eyes down. "KENSHIN!" He looked up as Ran came up to him and was looking worried. "You should be resting, not wandering outside."

"This one is fine," he smiled and went into his room. "I think something returned to me."

"Just rest," Ran helped Kenshin into his room, laid him in his futon and shut the door. "You had enough excitement for one day."

Excitement, I'm tired of being a child to Ran, Kenshin lay on the futon and smiled again at the thought about the girl. I hope she returns to the tomorrow.

Sure enough as the next day came, the young lady was there again, she was holding onto the picture, this time it was painted and looked rather pretty. Kenshin gazed at it, his eyes were wide as he gazed at the picture of himself gazing out a window, his eyes watching the sunlight. "Oro?"

"Well…when I was walking to school, I saw you sitting staring out the window, you looked so lonely in there," she looked away and seemed to gaze into the dojo. "I asked your cousin and he didn't seem to mind that I came to draw sometimes during the day. I'm getting the painting framed in a day or two, so if you would like it…"

"Oh this one couldn't possibly keep an artist from her work, no that I could not do," he gasped.

"Think it a gift from me to you." Callesto smiled as Kenshin convinced her to come in for tea.

Going into the kitchen, Kenshin found the tea kettle, he learned enough about running water that he put some in the kettle, turned on the stove top too. Putting the kettle on for a boil, he went to get a tea pot and some cups. The green tea was in a small tin bottle, he smiled getting out a tea holder putting it in the hot water long enough for it to steep.

Sitting down in the living room with her, they were talking a little. "This is the first time I got to see you without your cousin rushing out to tell me to leave," Callesto told Kenshin smiling a little.

"Ran has always been a little over protective of this one," Kenshin was going to have a long talk with Ran in regards to Callesto. He smiled a bit at the thought of her giving him artwork at least. He was happy with talking with someone like Callesto, she was brilliant when it came to artwork. "I'm actually attending Tokyo University in their Art department, if you would like, you can come to the gallery next week for an exhibit."

Kenshin had not left the dojo in nearly hundred years, he blinked and smiled. "This one would like that."

They parted after awhile, and Kenshin smiled sitting down by the door watching her leave. He let his eyes wonder toward her. She was such a shy girl, there was something familiar and yet something so gentle about her. What is wrong with me? He thought about this and let his head down, he looked over at Kaoru's shrine and sat down next to it. He lit some incense and prayed there thinking, am I losing my mind, Kaoru-dono? Did I just see you staring right back at me? Yet this girl..this young lady seems so troubled and sad to me, Kenshin smiled watching the gate and put his left hand under his chin gazing out.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," he heard Ran in the background. "Waiting for someone?"

"Hai, a young lady, a very nice one," Kenshin was blinking when he turned to look at Ran as he walked into the room. "You have been chasing her off, this one does not mind that she comes by the dojo to draw, in fact I quite enjoy her, that I do."

"She saw you," Ran walked into the hall.

"And if she did? I spoke with her a few times since," Kenshin smiled a little, his eyes were bright as if in thought. "Callesto-dono, she's an American and…"

"I know where she is from and personally I don't care for her," Ran walked into his room.

"You may not, but I do. This one worries, because I can't sense her emotions, it is like a quiet void when she is here. This one quite enjoys her," he smiled letting his fangs show a little.

"And what if you bite her!"

Suddenly that brought Kenshin to reality, he looked surprised and almost depressed with this realization, he could do real harm to her. He brought a blanket up to his shoulders, as Ran left him a bottle of cow's blood, he sniffed the bottle and made a face. "Don't give me that look, it was the same amount of blood I gave you last time," Ran growled and walked off.

Taking a drink, Kenshin looked out the window again, his eyes down. "You know, I always thought vampires were hurt in the sunlight, but I was wrong…"

"Yeah, well…" he heard the other walk out holding something then frowned. "You haven't used the electricity in awhile, hell you hate television, and why am I paying so much in this?" He sighed and saw Kenshin shake his head. "Have you left any lights on?"

"No, but you did leave the lights on in your bedroom," Kenshin pointed to the small ill used room. "I only ran the washing machine four two hours washing both our clothes. By the way, one of your white shirts turned pink."

"Never mix colored clothing with whites!" Ran stared in shock as his ancestor shrugged, then again it was an easy mistake. "Why were you in my room to begin with?"

"Laundry day," he saw the other smile, showing how vindictive he could be when it came to chores. "I was also bored."

Bored huh? Ran had made no fight this time, he walked into his room and came out with a book. "Well, why don't you read some books?"

"I read that already, Lord of the Rings was interesting, do you have anything else?"

Okay, so I have a fantasy addict, he gave a groan as Kenshin shot down every other idea. "Fine…fine, I'll go to the library and check out more books."

"Why not let me do it myself?" Kenshin decided to do this.

"And have you bite someone? I'm not foolish enough to let you go out and get discovered. You're the last relative I have left! Other than Aya-chan, seriously, do you know how dangerous it is to…"

"It was dangerous back then too, I could walk down the street and someone could come at me with a katana drawn, I know how to protect myself."

It was not as if this argument was going to end without the two coming to some kind bokken on bokken battle in the dojo. Ran had seen Kenshin get frustrated and also was not going to let the Hitokiri Battosai have his way when it came to a fight! "Ran, do you think I'm not going to have to learn about this century. I would like to see Callesto-dono again."

So that's it, the only reason my ancestor would want to leave the Dojo to see the world was to see a woman, not only that a foreigner. "Callesto doesn't sound Japanese."

"She's half Japanese, half American, I don't see how that comes to any difference to me considering that your friend, Ken-san is half as well," Kenshin gave a horrible glare and walked to his room. "There is no sense talking to a mule over this, I'm going out and that's final tomorrow…"

"At least take Omi with you."

* * *

Omi started to feel like he was going to have deal with a horrible situation, he watched for a moment as pale Kenshin stood outside the dojo's gate. He gazed around almost like it was looking at an alien land he had never left. Of course it would be alien to him, imagine being born inside that place and never really knowing about the outside world? To only read and hear about it all because you're so ill and your family is afraid you'll die at any minute, Omi thought this wondering if it was a good idea at all to expose Kenshin to so much.

"He's just going to the library, nowhere else!" Aya had told him that, and it was not as if it was good idea to let Kenshin walked with Omi toward the library.

Sure enough it was easy to take Kenshin to the library as long as he did not wander too far, it was going to be hard for him to check out books without a library card or an ID. "I can't believe your cousin didn't tell you," Omi saw the look on Kenshin's face.

Walking to the office to get an ID made, sure enough it took some money from Omi's pocket to get Kenshin one. The picture was not easy, the lamenation took more than a few hours, considering the line. The picture was hard enough to take, having to make him stand there and look straight ahead.

"All this trouble," Kenshin shook his head.

"Don't worry, you needed one anyway, your cousin will pay me back," Omi smiled as Kenshin walked into the library to show his ID slip and saw the librarian smile.

The library card was signed in Kenshin's name and he was free to check out whatever he wanted without his cousin looking over his shoulders. Coming home with a huge collection of science fiction and fantasy novels that seemed to make Kenshin grin more.

"Oh….wow…" Omi stopped midstep at the front of a new stand and looked down at a magazine for Art. "Wow, Callesto-chan really did it? I bet her brother is all upset over this," he smiled taking some money out of his pocket and saw the look on Kenshin's face. "What?"

"You know Callesto-dono?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, she graduated from my school last year," the boy explained. "Her brother works for one of the security firms around here in Tokyo. He's really overprotective. I know when she transferred into my school, she wasn't allowed to go out with anyone or even go on field trips. She also got sick a lot."

"I had no idea she was ill," Kenshin brought his hand to his mouth, he was looking at the picture of the girl, she looked so pale and yet still held some kind of sadness.

"When did you meet her?" the boy's voice brought Kenshin back a little.

"She came to the Dojo to draw a picture," Kenshin sighed and smiled. "I had tea with her not too long ago, it was nice to talk to someone outside of Ran."

Right, I can't use Aya-kun's name around him, Omi reminded himself and smiled. "Wow, I bet it upset your cousin."

"Not really, he was more upset that I mixed up the laundry again, I put a white shirt in with the colors."

Omi stopped walking and without warning he could not get the image of Kenshin doing laundry and mixing something into the wash like that. "You did it intentionally didn't you?"

"Okay, yeah, I was kind of bored and wasn't paying attention, so I thought Ran needed something more to his white shirt. Can you imagine that awful orange thing he calls a sweater…I have a hard enough time believing that Aya-dono would make something like that for him in that color!" Kenshin said it and they were inside the gate, just as Ken rushed out.

"You guys, he's on the war path, I think we best just take Kenshin to the flower shop and hide him there." Ken was running passed, he looked rather worried. "Apparently, I kind of burned part of the kitchen making something for lunch."

"WHAT?" Omi suddenly stormed into the house and made his way to the kitchen, sure enough Ran was putting out a small fire in a pain. He walked up, grabbed some baking soda and poured it onto the fire, that soon went out.

"YAY! Omi, the domestic wizard strikes again," Ken trotted off, only to be blocked by Kenshin.

"Don't you dare tell me it was a joke," Kenshin whispered, his eyes narrowing as Ken let out a yelp.

"I was just making something to eat," Ken was sputtering as Aya rounded on him, took a spatula and threw it at him, hitting him with the flat end. "OW! Sorry!"

Kenshin just smiled and closed his eyes. "It was an accident, Ran, these things happen."

"Yes, with Ken it's a consistant! First at the apartment at the flower shop, then here…I don't think anyone should let you in the kitchen!" Someone new was sitting down, he had short blond hair.

"Oh…Yohji-kun," Omi turned his attention to see Yohji just sitting take a deep breath as he seemed to convey some sense of adultness around him. "Kenshin-kun, this is Yohji-kun."

Nodding slowly, Kenshin yawned. "Time to go, Kenshin needs his rest," Aya was pushing everyone out. "Please just let him…"

"It is nice to meet you, even if it was for a short time, Himura-san, hope you come to visit the flower shop sometime, that is if your cousin let's you."

* * *

Kenshin could not handle rudeness, not with his own relatives, Ran knew he was in trouble when he saw the dark purple eyes turn darker. "I don't think you should have been so mean to your friends. Accidents happen," Kenshin told him bluntly.

"Ken was not paying attention, he knew that…he was just doing this here because the oven isn't big enough at the apartment." Ran made a face and shook his head. "He was trying to impress Maya-chan." He walked away shook his head. "He's fooling himself if he thinks she's going to see what he made."

"Oro? I'm sure in matters of the heart, he did something nice for her," Kenshin smiled a little.

"She's blind, Maya-chan is light blind, she can't see in the sunlight," Ran finally walked into the hall as he let Kenshin rest. "Ken is just fooling himself if he thinks she's ever going to…" He shook his head and walked away. "If she can't see in the light, what makes Ken think it will matter?"

"It will matter," Kenshin looked at what Ken was doing, a pile of cookies were stacked up on a dish. "They seem okay to me." He thought it was a shame that vampires could only drink blood and not taste food anymore. He sniffed at them and smiled. "He put a lot of effort into making these for her, so it isn't worthless, no not in the least."

Leave it to Kenshin to look on something like that something good, Ran had to wait for awhile, as he went into the frig to bring out the bottles of blood. "You must be thirsty."

"A little," Kenshin smiled taking a drink from one of the bottles, his eyes turning for a moment to a deep yellowish glow. "I liked the library, that I did. Omi is such a smart boy, shame though…when he was living in my time he would be sent off to a military school. These kids are lucky to not know those things."

Speak for yourself, Ran sighed and walked into the bedroom and unrolled Kenshin's futon, he turned his head to see Kenshin leaning on the door thinking. "Omi is very smart, though that isn't his real name is it?"

"Huh?" Ran stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"He reminds me of a little boy that was the son of one of your cousins," Kenshin sighed. "Kikono-dono left this world too early and her precious little Mamoru disappeared." He seemed sad, "She used to come here to talk to me and help me, she brought Mamoru, he sat in my lap as I told him stories. He was such a sweet little boy."

"Why didn't you name him as your heir?" Ran asked.

"Mamoru was too little to handle the curse, I don't even think he has it in his blood. Truth is some of Kenji's children's children did not get the curse. Some of them that did committed suicide when they couldn't handle it, while Kikono-dono seemed to show no sign." Kenshin lay down, he his head resting a little to one side, then without thinking he grabbed Ran biting into his shoulder drinking very slowly. "This one was able to handle a few hours of human contact." He withdrew and curled into a ball. "I can't keep doing this."

"Kenshin?" Ran touched his shoulder, he shook his head. "Just rest, you had a busy day."

"This one wishes to see Callesto-dono again."


	4. Chapter 4

The Illusion of Normal

Part 4: A Kiss Under the Mistletoe

Walking passed the dojo in the winter was not really normal, thought Callesto, she looked through the gate and sighed, her hands resting on the gate. "He's not coming," she turned to see her classmate, a funny American with dark blue steel rimmed glasses. "I suppose even he knows it is cold."

Waiting for a moment, Callesto sighed and walked on. "You know the holidays are coming, why not go to the flower shop and pick up some flowers for your brother?" her friend laughed a little and adjusted her glasses just a little. "Anyway, did you hear my book was picked up for publication here."

"That's great, Lyra, I bet Bradley might even…" that was when for a moment Callesto strained her eyes little.

"Come on, just ring the doorbell and talk to him. I bet he's waiting for you too," Lyra looked around the cold streets. "I'm heading to see those guys, I need to pick up some flowers anyway for…" she blinked and wondered why her friend was distracted. "Oh…I get it, you have a crush on that guy."

"WHAT?" Callesto jumped at the mere thought. "Kenshin is just a very kind person!" She walked up to the bell reaching for it and then blinked as she saw him walking out from behind the door and was coming to the gate. "Oh…Kenshin, it is great to see you, aren't you cold?" She pointed to the fact he was only dressed in a red gi, his hair was undone, and he seemed to be only in sandals with no socks.

"Oro?" he looked down and nearly jumped at that, he opened the gate and let the girls in, he was blushing a little when he rushed inside with them. "Gomen, this one was waiting…and quite forgot about the cold."

"I noticed," Callesto giggled a little and brought a blanket up. "I don't think your cousin is going to like that you're walking around like that."

Kenshin again blinked and noticed Lyra was blinking. "Oro?"

"Gomen, this is my friend, Michaelson Lyra, she's a writer and works for the university as a folklore expert."

"Nice to meet you," Lyra bowed a little and shook her head at her friend. "Don't talk about the degrees please. Geez, even Bradley seems to mention the fact I study Japanese mythology like it's some kind of ultimate prize, it's embarrassing, that's what it is."

"You study Japanese folklore?" Kenshin blinked as if this was some kind of new idea he thought he had never heard before. He seemed rather interested in that topic and though he was confused that Lyra was talking in a language that was far beyond her years.

For a moment or two, Kenshin realized how uncomfortable Lyra was feeling since she just stared at her feet thinking. "I'm sorry, but this one must have…"

"Not, it's just Lyra is not always comfortable discussing something without going into such detail that she ends up confusing everyone," Callesto smiled a little as her friend nodded. "She's not altogether too popular with the professors at the school right now, though she can teach an entire term on Japanese mythology and works with the top professors, people still think she's a bit of a show off."

Lyra nodded and her expression deepened. "It isn't as if they don't like me, or even consider me an equal, it is just I'm not as old nor am I…"

"Bradley always says you shouldn't be surprised that people underestimate you." Callesto told her and laughed as Kenshin watched the interaction. "Just talk to Ran, I'm sure he might understand where you're going when it comes to literature."

Kenshin and Callesto were talking. "Oh, I almost forgot," she dug into a bag and brought out a small green envelope, she smiled holding it in both hands. "This is for you."

Blinking Kenshin gazed at the small envelope and smiled a little. "Oro?"

Lyra blinked. "It's a Christmas card, Callesto handed them out to everyone, even your cousin, who had the same look as you do." Lyra glanced at her wrist watch and blinked. "I better go before the woman who runs the dorm decides to lock me out. Tell Bradley and Schuldich that I hope to see them at the Christmas party at the college. I hope to see you again, Kenshin." She had to go back to the gate, which Kenshin and Callesto saw her off.

"This one is concerned, you shouldn't be walking home alone, no that you should not," Kenshin was putting on a jacket, struggling with the buttons. Then found Callesto shaking her head.

"No, don't worry, do you by chance have a phone that I can use to call Bradley for a ride?" she smiled a little. "Walking with Lyra was out of the way, usually I will stay at her dorm until Bradley comes for me, but here might be closer for him."

She smiled at him after she made the call and turned her head. "Why not open the envelope?"

Kenshin blinked taking it into his hands again and opened it, the small card came out and a picture of a cat painted on it. "Very pretty," he smiled at her. "This one is honored."

"Thank you, but there is more to it," she looked rather pleased, then smiled a little. "Its also an invitation to a party at my college. I was hoping you could come."

Kenshin blinked as he gazed at and smiled. "Hai, this one would love to…I will tell Ran."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Ran nearly gaped at the idea, he looked at Kenshin's face. "What happens if your powers come out, worse, what will happen if you accidently bite someone? I can handle it if you bite me, but…."

"I'm going, this one promised, Callesto-dono," Kenshin gasped and shook his head. "This one has never broken a promise!"

Ran sighed and shook his head. "I guess I have no choice…"

There was a moment that Kenshin could see his descendent's eyes turn dark and then look away, he was shaking his head. "Just so you know, I'm against this idea, but if you want to…then I don't see a problem with just going along to make sure you don't…"

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked and wondered. "What does casual mean?"

For a moment, Ran was side tracked and looked at the invitation. "Um..you don't have to dress up, but you can't just go in your gi. Let's see if I can find something for you to wear."

It was not like Kenshin could go into a closet and just pick out a set of clothing for himself, since he had not left the Kamiya Dojo in so long. He saw his descendent go into his room, come out with a white dress shirt, the same he wore the day to the library. "I suppose what you wore to the library will work. After all this is just a visit to a college club room."

Lyra-dono, she…she might be there too, I wonder if Ran has met her yet? He smiled a little as he went into his room. "I am surprised that you are not at the flower shop tonight, I thought…"

"It was nothing," Ran walked off and shook his head. "Maya-chan is out of the hospital for a short visit with Ken, I'm not surprised that he would rather I was not there." He walked into his room and then walked to the door. "Just don't be surprised if Ken brings her to see the roes. She likes the smell."

* * *

The next morning, Kenshin found he was entertaining a woman who wore dark orange lensed glasses, her eyes were a light orange color. She was sitting in the shade as Ken brought a rose bloom up to her nose letting her smell them. "Beautiful, did he out do himself or what?" Ken smiled looking at Ran who was sitting a good distance away, almost like he was trying to avoid what was being talked about.

Kesnhin saw the look on Ken's face as he doted on Maya, this was not pity that he saw, this was pure love. Ken was in love with Maya. The woman was thin with short brown hair, her eyes were not seen well through the glasses, but she was having trouble with the sunlight. "I'm sorry, but Maya-chan has never been good with bright lights. Not since her accident," Ken apologized.

"None needed, let her rest and enjoy her day," Kenshin smiled.

Maya smiled and seemed to sit her face turned out, when Ken and Ran had left, she turned her head to the side. "I wish I could see it all again," her eyes were down, and shook her head. "I wish I could see Ken without everything being in shadow. I missed so much. Ken, he told me about you living here all your life, don't you miss the outside?"

"How can I miss what I have never seen?" Kenshin looked up and smiled at her. "Ran takes me out sometimes, though sometimes I am a little scared of it."

"Don't be, I was the first time Ken tried to show me different things, in fact where I came from was far worse than anything this world can show," she touched the table letting her fingers etch the side.

"It must have been bad for you, this one is sorry." He decided that maybe there are things that could have been worse than being a vampire.

Maya looked sad and then smiled a little. "Ken took away all that, he promised no more experiments by Rozen Kreuz, no more being turned into a weapon," her voice was soft. "I think he kept his promise to me, and I'm happy. I won't be returning to that place ever again, even if my eyes are now as bad as they are, at least one thing I am happy to have is my life. A life I can live with Ken." She smiled. "Ken told me that Callesto comes to see you, she is special. I know her very well."

"Tell me of her," Kenshin wanted ot know more about the one he liked and grew fond of.

"She came from the same place I did, but she was very different. She used to lock herself away, she used to hide from everyone. Only in her artwork did she find happiness. She used to tell me she would dream of a man with red hair coming to save her, to tell her she was safe. She said in his embrace she felt no more fear of the doctors at Rozen Kreuz. She would draw and sometimes the face was always the same," Maya's voice was much different, more like she was trying to strain an image from her mind. "I remember a sketch, it upset her brother terribly and he ripped it up, he said he could not bear the idea of his sister waiting for someone so imaginary, yet maybe it isn't so imaginary if you are here."

Kenshin remembered something important and whispered, "Sometimes imagination is something more important than some of the most amazing people." He did not realize how he sounded and saw Ken rushing in, he looked almost like something scared him.

"I think we better go, Maya-chan. It is good to see you Kenshin-san, I hope Maya-chan didn't…" Ken looked very different, almost protective, like he was hiding something from everyone especially from him and from Maya. "Let's head back."

"All right, thank you for listening to me remember, Kenshin, you are a good listener," Maya whispered.

After Maya and Ken left, Ran saw the look on Kenshin's face. "Rozen Kreuz, what is it?"

"It's a place, that was where Maya-chan came from, she was hurt by those people, they did all these experiments on her, and eventually her powers hurt her to the point that she almost lost her vision altogether. This is what I fear, Rozen Kreuz finding you and taking you away." Ran whispered.

"I will not let these people take me from my home," Kenshin whispered. "I worry though for Maya-dono and Ken, that I do. I hope nothing comes from that worry."

* * *

Ran knew that Maya nearly gave everything away, he wanted to keep his life with Weiss and his life with Kenshin separated as much as possible. He had made no attempt to say anything to anyone regarding his problems. He drank as much blood as Kenshin did in two days, while Kenshin would drink almost that much in a day. It is getting worse, his powers, his own need, they are almost in the same link to his desire to see Callesto, he turned his attention to the practice hall.

He knew that tonight like most nights, Kenji would come to check up on his father and on the guardian. "He found someone?" Kenji asked in concern. "A person who loves him?"

"I don't know, her name is Callesto, she goes to Tokyo University. I worry for their meeting, I have not told him about Weiss or even what is going on. Kenji-sama, I beg you please find someone else to watch over…" Ran saw Kenji's eyes change to a dark red.

"There are no others who can watch him. To-san's memories, are they returning, can he tell us who the vampire is that did this to him?" the Himura asked.

"His memories are returning, little things set them off, but I will not stand for Callesto's blood to be given as the reason to the memories," Ran knew this was going to take time, he knew that he had to make the decisions for the best for the family.

Walking into the house, he realized that Kenshin was not in his room, in fact he was walking outside toward the gate. Looking outside it, he turned his head. "I have to learn about this world," Kenshin gazed out the gate.

"Yes, you have to," Ran walked behind him. "But you can't learn it all in a day."

Kenshin smiled and went to his futon letting his head rest on the pillows, I will learned everything. He smiled slipping into a dream.

He knew the dream world, he was holding Callesto in the dream, she was dressed in a white and pink dress, her hair was done back with a pink ribbon. She looked very pretty standing with a group of people, but something about this group did not seem right. He looked around only to see several people he did not recognize. "Please not again," he heard Callesto's voice. "I don't like it."

"I know you don't like it, but we have to know if the person is lying or telling the truth," a man with orange hair whispered. "I could go into his mind, but it would be like tearing him up, you're much better because of your ability to read emotions."

Callesto, she's like me, Kenshin dropped his eyes and saw the person they were talking to. "He's…telling a lie," Callesto looked sad, her eyes were down. "Please just let me not see what happens." She rushed from the room, she walked right passed Kenshin, she did not see him. She was in tears, like she knew what was going to happen to that person.

He saw the man with orange pull something out of a holster, then a strange popping sound, he woke suddenly, "Kenshin?" he heard Ran. "Are you okay? You were screaming."

"Dead, the man is dead…Callesto-dono! She's in trouble!" Kenshin was gasping sitting up, he felt a blanket being put on his shoulders.

"It was a dream, a terrible dream," Ran told him. "She will be fine, you can see her tomorrow."

* * *

When the sun came up on the cold December morning, he looked outside, Kenshin was leaning against the window. It was chilly, and he knew that Callesto was at her party. He put on a shirt and felt Ran's hands trying to check everything and helped apply the makeup. Putting on a brown vest, Kenshin blinked as he looked in a mirror. He did not look like himself, but he felt strange now, he touched his teeth, feeling the sharpened fangs.

Ran was dressed in a similar outfit, but he looked very different with the gold earring. "I'm sure she's fine."

"This one is worried, that I am," Kenshin said honestly as they walked down the street with Ran coming with an umbrella.

"I don't need you getting sun sickness all over again," Ran muttered.

"Oro? I only got that once and it was an accident."

The walk to the party was pretty easy going considering how far it was from the Dojo. Kenshin had memories of the idea of the university when Yamagata was telling him about it so long ago. "Its practical to have a university, at least a place where all the knowledge would be assembled and passed to the next generation," he sounded proud of this idea, then again, he was looking at Yahiko. "Young men will go to this school one day and it will bring pride to our nation."

This place was filled with the hopes and dreams of many people. Kenshin smiled walking through the gate and smiled a little. "Ran, this place, I remember when it was just a drawing on a piece of paper. I like how it became real."

"Oh…they built onto it since World War II, Kenshin," Ran explained the whole thing about wars and also the unfair treaties that China was forced into. "We were foolish, the problem was we felt we had to help China when China could help themselves just fine."

It was a simple expression of great things to pass through a gate like this. The guard at the gate looked at their names and smiled. "All right, the party is in a few minutes, please come this way," they were lead into a large meeting room and found it looked rather well kept and also a few of Callesto's artwork was hanging up.

"This isn't a meeting room, this is gallery party," Ran gasped and turned his attention to one of the few paintings hanging up.

"What she didn't tell you?" someone walked in, it was Omi who was smiling talking to a girl with short black hair. "Ouka-chan this is Kenshin-kun."

Ouka seemed like a very pleasant if not a bit obsessive girl, she like Omi and was happy to have met Kenshin at least. "Thank you again for the help in history, I actually got an A this time," the boy's smile was bright and happy.

"I'm glad to hear that, indeed I am," Kenshin smiled and looked around.

"Oh, Callesto-san is still talking to the art director," Lyra was walking in and looking like she just ran through half the school, but she also looked a little bothered. "I'm sorry, but the meeting is running a tad long."

"Long?" the door opened and a boy with short black hair and dark indigo eyes walked in. "Ne-san is still recovering from her illness from last night." He sat down and then blinked looking over at Kenshin. "You're the one Ne-san likes, it is nice that someone meet…"

"NAGI!" Lyra's eyes were dark and she made a face. "Not nice and you didn't even introduce yourself. I'm sorry this is Naoe Nagi, he's a ward of Callesto's brother's. In fact Nagi is also a student here at the college even though he is only fifteen…"

"I never met a child prodigy before," Omi blinked and smiled.

"Nor will you see one that often in Japan, many of us crack from the stress," Nagi yawned a little.

Stress? Kenshin thought and saw Nagi walking to the back, he seemed a little bothered, he turned his head and when Ran and gone off to talk to Lyra, it was time that the boy said something. "You're here, so ne-san will be here too."

The door opened and Callesto came in, she seemed perplexed, but her face showed that she was happy to see people. This party, this place, everything made her happy, but something drew Kenshin to her. "I'm happy you made it. I'm happy everyone made it."

Something made Kenshin uneasy, it was something to do with Callesto, she was happy to see him and in minutes he saw the painting the one she did of him. "Oro? Me?"

"Well…apparently the professors were picking paintings and somehow this one was on the top," she smiled a little, her eyes were still on the painting. "Kenshin…are you all right, you look so upset?"

"This one was worried that something hurt you," he looked up at the painting.

Her eyes were down and she looked up. "You have nothing to…" she blinked and looked up. "NAGI!"

The boy was smiling from a distance and looking at the table. "Oro," he looked up to see something hanging above their heads.

"You two should kiss," Nagi walked by them and smiled a little, his eyes were on the painting.

Kiss? Callesto kissed his right cheek and whispered. "Don't let Nagi tease you."


	5. Chapter 5

The Illusion of Normal

Part 5: Blood Dream

A day or two after the party, Kenshin had come home with more to think about, the kiss on the cheek, there are more to it, Callesto wanted to kiss him. He was still thinking about Kaoru and also how much both her and Callesto shared. He was sitting inside the dojo he was thinking about Kaoru and then about Callesto. "This one likes her," he touched the yellow photograph of Kaoru. "Is this really what you want?"

"Kenshin?" Ran walked up.

"Yes?" Kenshin looked up at as Ran was walking out of his room and holding a jacket.

"I have to go out, you're going to be all right for the next few days," Ran told him.

"I should be fine, there is enough blood in the frig to feed us both," Kenshin blinked and seemed bothered by Ran's actions. "Why going out so often?"

"It's just no one is able to do the accounting," Ran had to make that up, but seriously it was true, Omi was good at doing advertising and such. Kenshin understood little of this type of thing, even when it was explained to him. "I'll be back by morning."

Going into his room, Kenshin was unrolling his futon and fell into a deep sleep. He was going into the dreams, he was holding onto Kaoru, who slowly turned into Callesto. His head was nuzzled against her neck, he let his lips move toward the pulse, he could feel her heart against his lips. Then he felt them, the sharp incisors, he was holding her tightly and he heard her whisper, "Kenshin, its all right, if you have to."

He let his head move down to her shoulder, nuzzling against the nape of her neck, he let his fangs lightly pierce the skin. He could feel her body stiffen a little, he held her relaxing against her, his lips moved to suck the wound.

As quickly as the scene came, he woke sitting up, he was shaking, he pulled a blanket around him and he was going into the kitchen to get the blood. He took a sip, but wasn't enough, he let out a gasp, he had to think, he was just not sure how to do this.

He waited for the sun to rise, he saw Ran walking into his bedroom and soon Kenshin let his instincts take over, he drank from him. In minutes Kenshin was just shaking his head. "It's not enough now, your blood isn't enough," he was giving a sob. "I…"

"Relax, this was bound to happen," Ran walked into the hall, he was leaning against the door to his room, he wondered though if Callesto was the reason for this feeling.

He saw Kenshin was staring out the window, _She should come, that she should, _Ran could hear the thoughts faintly and he walked up. "Do you want Callesto to come over?"

* * *

Callesto sat down at a desk and was studying, she heard the faint sound voices in the hall, she knew that Schuldich was having issues that evening. He was walking into the hall, she could no longer handle this, she walked into the hall and grabbed her jacket. "Where are you going?" Schuldich asked.

"Kenshin," she whispered and walked toward the dojo, she felt she had to be there, that something was wrong. She bit her lip as she walked toward the dojo, something was worrying her though, she went into the gate and saw Kenshin bolting out toward her. He looked pale and sickly, his thin form was always worrying her. "Kenshin, you feel so cold."

She held him, she walked him into the house and saw Ran had gazed out as she was holding him. "Kenshin, you must be really sick, you shouldn't be in bed," she was holding him up as they walked into the house.

"This one doesn't mean to worry you," he whispered and he smiled at her. He let his head rest against her shoulder, he was holding her tightly, his eyes closing. He held onto her hand as he fought sleep, he nuzzled against her hand, his face going into her hand. For a second she thought she saw a flash of elongate incisors.

Ran walked into the room and pulled her away from Kenshin. "It is dangerous to be that close to…"

"I don't care, can't you see he's hurting," her eyes were almost feeling his pain. She was holding Kenshin's hand, feeling the cold touch. "Why does he feel so cold?"

"He will always be cold to the touch," Ran glared at her. "Do you really need to understand?"

"YES, I will understand!" Callesto finally felt Kenshin gripping her hand.

"Ran, please leave this one and Callesto-dono, this one will tell her," Kenshin sat up slowly, his eyes turning to a soft yellow. "This one must tell her the truth."

Callesto noticed that entire room was dark, but there was a lantern that Kenshin lit the candle in it so the room was lit. This room had no electricity, in fact this room was devoid of all light in general, there used to be a window, but it was bared up. "Kenshin…"

Kenshin still sitting up and smiled at her, he reached out to take her hand putting it onto his chest, she blinked and her eyes went wide. "There is no heart in here," he whispered and looked sad. "This one has one only when he drinks blood. This one is dangerous, not human."

"I could care less what you are, you are Kenshin, my gentle Kenshin," she smiled at him, he let his head rest against her shoulder.

"You let me so close," he whispered and his lips trembled. "I want to drink your blood so badly."

"I would let you if you could only ask…"she felt him move away and he shook his head, this was impossible for him, he was looking like even mentioning her letting him do this would hurt him.

"This one wouldn't do it," he let his hand brush her cheek. "You are too precious to me. This one could not admit it, Kaoru-dono was the one I married and loved. That was hundred years ago, she died giving me her blood to live. I love you too." His voice was cracking at the idea, he leaned against her, his yellow eyes were down, then returning to the soft purple.

Callesto smiled. "Your secret is safe with me, Kenshin."

* * *

Ran was sitting inside the flower shop, he was thinking about what happened that afternoon, he had seen Callesto with Kenshin. The two were sitting together, for a moment, he realized it was like looking at two lovers who were only interested in each other. There are more to it, Callesto was hiding the fact that she herself was in pain too.

How do I tell Kenshin that Callesto is part of Schwarz, a villainous group? Ran shook his head, he touched the computer screen, he saw a side of the girl that was different. She was not like her brother who was just as fierce as he was. Callesto was just a gentle person who was half Japanese, and half American, she was scared of people knowing the truth of something else.

"She's from Rozen Kreuz," Omi was looking sad, he had distanced himself from Callesto. "I don't think you should let your cousin near her anymore…"

"Don't do that!" Ken was the first to speak up. "What about Maya-chan?"

"That was a different situation, she came to us. Callesto-chan…she's different, something is wrong with all this," Omi shook his head.

* * *

Returning to Schwarz, Callesto was standing inside the hall, her eyes moving around the condo, she knew for many facts she had to leave Schwarz, she knew how impossible that was going to be. She sat inside her bedroom and was looking up, she saw Schuldich leaning on the door. "You went to him," he smiled at her and touched her shoulder. "Look, if Crawford finds out you've been compromised by that man…Kenshin might die."

"Where can go off saying that?" she turned her head and glared. "I don't care anymore about the missions, why do them?"

"Because we are supposed," he touched her shoulder and shook his head. "This is why I like to talk to you more than your brother, I can't hear your mind. You want to escape Eszette like Maya did."

"Yes," she smiled at him. "I want to protect Kenshin from what might happen."

"Then why not stay with him during this time? Your brother predicted that Takatori will die, stay with Kenshin. By spring all of Takatori's secrets will be out, just be careful."

"Thank you, Schuldich," Callesto smiled.

"Just don't think he's totally naïve, Kenshin doesn't seem stupid," the German assassin smiled a little.

Sleep did not help, Kenshin snuggled against a blanket, he was letting his head rest against a pillow, he lay thinking about what he had said to Callesto. He had wanted to drink her blood, to show her the danger. Vampires are dangerous, I'm dangerous, I should know better than to draw her in, he thought as he slipped into sleep.

Kenshin felt something in his mind start to open, he had not remembered certain scenes from the past and suddenly, he snapped awake. He remembered, he remembered everything, at least some of it was coming into clarity. He was shaking his head and his body went numb, he turned his attention toward the darkness coming, he walked into the hall, he was leaning against the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

The Illusion of Normal

Part 6: The Memories

Ran could see Kenshin shaking, he was almost angry, something about these memories were infuriating him. He was practicing in the dojo for hours upon hours, he was taking a deep breath and he started to gasp and he was thinking. He let his hand move around sakabatou, he was using some of his human quickness, but soon he was using the vampire nature as well which caused him to show his nature.

The yellow eyes were moving and he felt his body release the vampire nature, he was growling a little thinking about how this happened. "How did your memories return?" Ran asked and for a moment, the happy Kenshin was replaced with a darker much more dangerous creature.

He took a breath, he sat down and shook his head. "I remember only that when the memories returned something about it made me so angry," Kenshin felt his body relax, he leaned against the wall, his eyes looking up. "This one has protected this house, this family for a reason. Having my own vows soiled and destroyed simply because I'm a vampire! I vowed never to take a life!"

Ran could tell that Kenshin was upset about having his missions getting in the way of watching over his ancestor and Aya-chan. He could tell Kenshin anything about Weiss, but he could not do it, he would just stare off. He can't tell Kenshin the truth and he could not stop watching as he lost his mind over the fact that he remembered how he was turned into a vampire.

As Kenshin went into his room, he shut the door and just lay there on his side, he would refuse blood even if Ran brought it to him. He was taking a deep breath, he was thinking, he lay on his side thinking of how he was going to tell anyone about how this happened to him.

* * *

1878

Waking up with the sun was normal, Kenshin remembered this, he smiled going to do the chores, he did laundry, he was doing every chore that he did every day. He put the clothes out to dry and smiled feeling the completeness of the day, he was taking up the basket to get tofu.

"Kaoru-dono, this one is going to get the tofu for dinner," he told her and she looked out from her lessons.

"I can come with you," she smiled.

"You're busy that you are," He smiled and rushed off before she could keep try to come along. There was something else he had to do while he was out and he would have rather have Kaoru wait. He walked into the streets and went toward the market, he pulled out his wallet and smiled. "Kaoru-dono has been waiting for this."

He went into the market and purchased something extra, something from Europe, he also purchased the tofu. As he returned home the sun was setting, he walked down the street, he was happily humming something, then he felt something cold, something was watching him.

He saw the darkness coming, he stopped and sped up his walk, something was making him feel a little tired. He was running down toward the house, something was causing him to stop when he made it just outside the dojo, then he heard a scream. He dropped the basket with the tofu, he turned his head and felt something was near him, he picked up the basket and went into the dojo, he did not want go out again.

The tofu was broke into pieces, but he was still able to cook with it, he brought out the gift for Kaoru and hid it in his gi. He smiled bringing dinner out for everyone, he was aware that Tsubame and Yahiko were sitting together talking.

As the night wore on, he and Kaoru went to bed, though it was always her holding him. He woke a few minutes later, he was walking outside and looking around the darkened garden. He was looking at the night sky and smiled feeling how wonderful.

As he walked around that night, he was looking through the gate, then something caused him to jump a little. He felt something was watching him, he was heading back inside when he felt something grab him and suddenly he was shoved against the fence wall. He felt something holding him and then he felt a pain on his shoulder, then something be drained from him.

He opened his eyes and saw only a figure with red eyes, he fainted after that.

When he woke he was sick, Kaoru was talking to Dr. Gensai who was looking in at him. "He isn't immortal, Kaoru-san, you should let your husband sleep," the old man smiled and chuckled a little. "Letting him sleep is the best option."

Sleep, it feels good to sleep, he thought this as Kaoru covered him with a blanket. "Call on us if you need us," Kaoru smiled at him.

"Don't worry so much, this one will get better, that he will," Kenshin smiled at her his eyes closing.

As night came, Kenshin heard the sound at night, this time it sounded like someone was calling his name. Sitting up slowly, Kenshin walked into the garden, he saw the shadow creature, he blinked and soon he walked up to the creature, he did not know why he felt drawn to it. "Are you ready?"

The feeling of having his life drawn out of him, he felt like his entire body was on fire, then the pain was suddenly too much. He let out a gasp and soon he felt his body shaking. Soon after, he felt the thing holding him up, whispering in his ear, the words were hypnotic, it brought up its wrist, there was cut on it. "Now drink, my favorite."

Kenshin at first struggled against it, then the feeling moved through him as the blood went into his mouth. He had sensed the strength in it, he heard the words. "Good, good, take a little more."

No, don't! The thoughts were starting to fight against this, then he realized he was being put back in his futon. His breathing was labored, he could feel Kaoru moving to check him, he was shaking, there was a feeling of being cold. "It was just a dream," she told him letting him rest, she wiped his lips when she saw the blood on them. "You bit your lip," she was letting him rest and he started to tremble more.

"He's ill," Kaoru told the neighborhood children who came for their reading lessons, Kenshin had taken to teaching neighbor's children how to read and write, he gave the lessons for free considering his idea of education. "I'm sorry.'

"Aw…hope he gets better," one of the little girls told her and rushed off.

Kaoru walked into the bedroom and smiled at him, he lay there watching as she closed the doors so the room was dim enough for a nap. "Just rest for today, Kenshin," she kissed his forehead and smiled. "At least your fever broke."

He smiled and nodded. "This one is sorry for worrying you."

"Kenshin, I'm your wife, I'm supposed to worry about you," she smiled letting him go back to sleep.

Night came, Kenshin had woke up, he could hear the sound of the wind against the house, he looked out, he opened the door to gaze out. He knew it was not that windy, he sat gazing out, that was when he saw the shadowy creature, he could come up with no real name for it. He saw the red eyes and went to grab sakabatou, but something in his mind told him it was useless.

The creature smiled at him, its jagged teeth were seen. "Are you really going to fight?" it was not sounding like it was mocking him. Soon, Kenshin felt the strength drain from him, he was leaning against the wall, his eyes glazing over. "That's better."

The creature was biting into his shoulder, he at first tried to kick and let out a low grunt, then he slumped forward the creature was holding him up. "The light in your eyes is almost gone, but I don't want to kill you," the creature whispered into Kenshin's ear. "Just a little while longer, my little killer."

"No…not killer," Kenshin tried to protest, he started to moan, then he felt the creature holding its arm up to his mouth, then he tasted the blood. The creature was holding his head, while it forced Kenshin's mouth open letting the blood flow in. There was a need that he was starting to feel, Kenshin tried to resist this, but his resistance was leaving, he drank. His eyes were closing, he fell back to sleep.

"I don't get it, he was doing so well yesterday," Kaoru was telling the doctor who came to check up on him. "Now he's so pale, he has a horrible fever."

"Let him rest, he isn't the only one who is this ill, a few others have also gotten ill," the doctor shook his head. "Let Kenshin-san rest, let him drink some water. He needs to just rest it off, some people have recovered."

Kenshin was feeling weak when he woke, he felt cold, he pulled a blanket over himself and shivered. It is the summer and I'm freezing, he thought it was strange. His eyes closed and he slipped into a deep sleep.

Kaoru came in a little later with some miso, Kenshin would wake to the scent and smiled as he tried to drink it. He coughed and nearly choked on it, he was breathing hard, he could not drink it, something was making him sick.

Kaoru held him. "Oh no….I knew this…"

"It isn't you," he whispered and nuzzled against her. "I'm just ill."

Kaoru left Kenshin to sleep, he was still having trouble breathing, he woke around night fall to the feeling of being thirsty, he leaned against the window gazing out into the garden. He saw that the clouds in the night, he was starting to feel interested in this. He turned at the sound of something coming, he turned his head. "Aren't you handsome?" the creature smiled at Kenshin who was staring up at it, the creature's features were that of a very handsome man, he looked like he was European, but spoke very nice Japanese. "The lights in your eyes are now eternally beautiful."

Eternally? Kenshin turned his head to the side and something in him wanted something to drink. "Are you thirsty?" The creature held up his arm, he smiled a little. "Let's see how sharp your fangs are."

Fangs? Kenshin felt a transformation in his mouth, he felt the throbbing of the fangs, his tongue moved over them, almost teasingly. His eyes moved from one side to another. Thirsty, I'm thirsty, he walked slowly toward the creature. "What have you done?" he asked.

"Extending your life," the creature whispered and smiled. "Truly a beautiful creature you are." He brought up his arm, and smiled, he brought the wrist toward Kenshin. "Let's test your fangs."

The heat in his mouth got worse, Kenshin opened his mouth gasping, then without warning, he let something take control, he bit into the offered wrist. He felt the warmth entering his mouth as he drank. The taste was not like anything he tasted, he sucked on the wound as the creature stroked his hair and whispered. "Let's complete your change," he whispered into his ear, Kenshin released and turned his head, he blinked not really understanding.

In minutes Kenshin was shaking, the creature smiled, and bit him again on the shoulder, he did not struggle, he just let it happen. His eyes closing as he rested against the thing doing this, he opened his eyes and were glazed over. He knew he was changing, he knew it, the creature coaxed him to drink more blood. "What's happening to me?"

"You're becoming beautiful," the creature smiled. "A beautiful vampire."

"No…this one does not want it," he whispered and soon passed out.

"It's too late, my little killer. Tomorrow, you will thirst like no other," the vampire laid him down on the bed. "I will come for you…"

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin reached for her, he let his eyes widened and he snuggled against her. He was sobbing, something was causing him to hide in her shoulder.

"Kenshin?" she woke slowly and the touched his face. "You feel so cold…Kenshin…you're…" She was holding him as he snuggled against her, his lips moved against her skin, he was holding her.

Kenshin and Kaoru woke together, he was nuzzling her neck, he was letting his lips kiss the soft nape of her neck, then without warning he felt his fangs elongate. He could not move he just let his head move closer to her neck. Kaoru-dono is all I need, I love her, he whispered to himself, then he nipped tasting the sweetness of her blood.

He drank a little and soon he felt his body calm, he was slipping into a deep sleep, he held Kaoru as he slipped into a sleep. "Kenshin, just rest…I know you are…hurting." She whispered and kissed the top of his head, she rubbed his shoulder, then found the horrible wound, it was healing, but something told her that her husband was victimized by something. "Kenshin, what happened?"

"It bit me…it drained me, now I'm like it," he whispered and felt his tears down his cheeks. "I wanted to be with Kaoru-dono."

The vampire did come for him, Kenshin was holding himself, he was breathing hard, he was starting to resist this creature's call. "This one will not leave with you, not now, not ever again!" Kenshin growled, then the vampire growled.

The vampire growled and soon Kenshin was dropped down to his knees, he felt his body tremble, he lay on his side. "Your memories are mine!"

Kaoru found Kenshin lying outside, he was shaking, he was trembling, he grabbed his head and shook it. He remembered only one thing, he was a vampire, he remembered all the things that lined up with his wife. He did not remember how he became a vampire, and Kaoru had to protect him.

The Dojo did not close, but continued, Kenshin was hidden from view, he was given privacy, he was not allowed to leave the house again. Kaoru would become pregnant with Kenji and also their daughter, Rei.

Vampirism had killed Kenshin's will, he had no desire to leave the dojo, he did not want Kaoru to suffer, but he was scared of losing himself. He drank from Kaoru, he drank from any animal that she brought him.

* * *

Present (2000)

Kenshin growled, he let his head move to the side, he hid for hundred years, and when the memories came back, he described the vampire. He told Ran the description of the creature, then it was Callesto who drew the image.

She watched him touch the image and nodded, he was shaking his head a little. "This thing hurt me, not again," Kenshin whispered. "I can hear him calling me, and I will not come to him willingly."


	7. Chapter 7

The Illusion of Normal

Part 7: The Picture

Kenshin lay with his head resting on Callesto's shoulder, he was gazing down at the image of the creature. "Vampire, that's what he called me, then he would call his Little Killer," he shook his head and whispered. "This one does not want connection to Hitokiri Battosai any longer." He felt her hand against his left cheek. "Callesto-dono…I…"

"Kenshin, don't say anything, I could care less if you're a vampire, we were meant to meet," she gazed at him with a sad expression. She looked out at the garden, she was waiting, she could feel Kenshin's warm breath on her neck, the feeling of him holding her to him. She could feel the warmth growing, the desire he had. "If you have to Kenshin, I do not mind."

As soon as the words were said that was when Ran burst in pulling her away and behind him, while Kenshin sat staring up confused. He did not move, his eyes were a deep yellow, something in those eyes did not say Kenshin, but said something much more dangerous. This is the creature that he hides from everyone, the monster that he is so afraid of showing me, Callesto pushed herself between Ran and Kenshin, she knelt down touching his face. "Look at me, don't look at him, look at me," her eyes were gentle, she was whispering. "Kenshin, the blood I give you, is out of love." She felt his kiss on her shoulder, she felt him showing his fangs, letting them nick the nape of her neck and he start to drink a little.

Kenshin returned to himself holding her letting his eyes close and he was shaking his head. "This one cannot give into this," he brought his fingers up brushing her hair, he out a labored gasp, he was hiding it in him again. He nuzzled against her, his eyes closing feeling the warmth of her body, the feeling that he could not let her go even if he wanted to. Kaoru-dono led me to Callesto-dono, this one cannot take her life, he was fighting back the creature inside.

When Callesto left, that was when Kenshin had the feeling that Ran was hiding from him, he turned around to see Ran walking out. "I'm leaving for the night, I need to…" that was when he saw Kenshin's eyes. "What?"

"What is Weiss?" Kenshin asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Ran walked away.

"I am not blind, this one can smell it on you even when you wash it off. What have you done that drives you so far from me? You never were like this when you were younger," Kenshin asked something so simple that was he saw the taller man's eyes turning around.

"I'm not going to follow in your steps, Kenshin, I'm doing this for Aya-chan," he walked away.

"Revenge is not going to make her wake up," he heard the elder of the family say it. "Only time can do that. You can't make the judgment on an entire family."

"Yet, you allowed Kikono marry a murderer, you let her." Ran finally yelled. "Kyo committed suicide after she did the same. You let it happen!"

"I did not, it happened because of the blood curse. A curse that haunts all our family, all because I became a vampire. I passed it onto my children, and they passed it on to theirs, Ran, do you not see that I hate it," Kenshin whispered shaking his head. "Kikono and Mamoru suffered, as did her other two boys."

"Do you not see Mamoru when you see Omi?" Ran yelled and brought the pictures up, "Omi is Mamoru! Your precious heir! And what am I? Just the guardian of this family, a family that is falling apart while you dwell for the loss of a woman that died giving her love to you. I have seen you since I was a child hiding from us, hiding from us all until the day that curse grabs us. It grabbed me at fifteen, you were there to give me your blood to pull me through it. Binding me to you!"

Kenshin dropped his head. "What have you done, Ran?"

"All that I have done is to protect you and Aya-chan, to keep us secret and safe," the taller man's eyes were filling with suffering. "I had to save a girl from nearly having her kidney stolen by a mad scientist. She went through surgery to get another to replace the other that was stolen. Sakura-chan is able to run because of me, she's able to smile and laugh. Do I like it that she has to live with that scar in her mind? Do I want her walking around thinking someone is going to try and do it again?" He shook his head making Kenshin realize how much he hated it. "Sakura-chan is going to be what Aya-chan should be, and when she wakes up, Sakura-chan will be there to help her."

Kenshin sat down and looked at him. "There are many things we can't fix or try to fix. I should know, I tried to fix them all. That there," he pointed to a stump near the gate. "Was once a huge tree, my daughter, Rei climbed up it when she was six, she was scared and was clinging to the trunk as I climbed up after her. She was crying when I carried her down, when I asked her what brought her to doing it, apparently some boys took her favorite kite and put all the way to the top, and started calling her names.

"Kenji went up the tree with a ladder, he nearly hurt himself and brought down the broken kite. Rei was so upset she did not want anymore toys after that, all because she was afraid that someone would break her toys again. I had to tell her that we risk everything when we get something new," Kenshin shook his head. "Rei-chan and Sakura-dono are no different, sure my daughter was afraid of getting a toy because she was afraid someone would just break it, it didn't stop her godfather, Saitou from bringing her a new kite." His eyes were down. "The truth is, every risk someone takes is chance for something new. Don't think on Sakura-dono thinking or fearing that someone will hurt her, she won't be afraid."

"She's not afraid, I see it in her eyes though, the fear she has each time," Ran walked away, he was hiding his head. "You ask me why I do it? So other girls like Sakura-chan and Aya-chan don't go through what they went through. I don't want them to suffer, I don't want anyone to suffer needlessly for something so trivial as power."

"People suffer not matter what you do, I can't stop you from doing this," Kenshin went into the house. "Just don't turn out like I almost did, if you do, you will have me to deal with, and you know how dangerous I can get."

"I know enough, but you don't kill, you'll knock me senseless," Ran told him.

"I can do much more than that, I once broke a man's arm and hand so he could not even use a katana anymore."

Kenshin smiled and shook his head. "Rei-chan used to say I was the bravest person in the whole world to her. What's funny is little children think always of their fathers. Also you said the same thing when you were little too."

"Kenshin, what if I brought Omi to you, his memories of his life as a Takatori have returned."

* * *

Omi did not know what to expect, he remembered so few things from his life as a small child, then he realized something. A small flicker of memory of sitting in the lap of a man with red hair who whispered to him stories about a place and times from long ago. Omi could not believe the man in his memories was Kenshin at all.

He walked into the dojo to find Kenshin sitting on the veranda, something about this seemed familiar. What if he knows all about Weiss? Aya-kun said he can't hide anything from him anymore, that we're cousins of some kind. Walking up to Kenshin, he saw him smile, there was something different. "So you remember me?" Kenshin asked quietly. "Mamoru-chan."

Omi sat down and blinked, for a moment, he had a faded memory of just sitting in Kenshin's lap as a small child. He remembered wearing a white dress shirt and shorts. His brothers were laughing as he squirmed in Kenshin's arms. The boy was blinking as something was brought up to him, a moment later, the memories were different.

"Omi, calm down," he heard Kenshin's voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Lying on a futon, Omi had almost went into shock, he was lying with his head resting in Kenshin's lap, he was bringing some water to his lips. "Don't take all of it, just a little," the voice was soft, but something about this was not just drinking water. The cup had a strange warmth to it. "Calm down, breath."

Why am I panicking? What is happening? Omi remembered something, his mother going to the doctors for a transfusion. "She gave your three children, you can't ask much more of her," one of the doctors was walking away. "She has the same condition as her cousin." Omi was holding onto his brother Hirofumi's hands, he was watching his father, he was watching Masafumi glaring.

"When I become a doctor, both Mamoru-chan and Ka-san won't be ill," Masafumi told his father walking away. "I don't care if I didn't get the disorder it isn't fair!"

Ill, I was ill? Omi didn't remember ever being sick, he looked up at Kenshin who was looking at him. "Feeling better?"

"What happened?"

"I think you just got all worked up," Kenshin smiled a little. "Sometimes Ran worries I get like that and I faint like you did." He walked off to the other side of the room, he sat down and brought out a picture. "I should have known it was you from the start, even with a different name, you are still my Mamoru-chan."

"I'm sorry, but part of me still doesn't remember anything. I know that Ka-san was ill, she was always talking about something called a curse. She said she hoped I never got it. My brothers didn't get it."

Kenshin nodded. "Not everyone gets it, there are those in the family that don't ever get it. Then there are those who do and go steadily insane from it." He looked down, he touched Ran's picture and shook his head. "My fear is you and Ran may lose to it."

"Don't think that, Kenshin-kun, we promise not to," Omi smiled.

"I wish I could believe you."

"Why?" Omi had to ask this.

Kenshin shook his head. "I don't feel Weiss is good, but I can't erase the crimes or ill that has been brought upon you or Ran." He shook his head and smiled a little. "Omi, you really do you have Kikono's eyes. I do miss her."

When he left, Omi had to think about this, the curse, a curse on the family. "Aya-kun, what is the curse the Kenshin-kun brings up?"

That was when Ran's eyes went from purple to yellow, a horrible yellow, he backed against the gate, that was when he saw someone who looked a lot like Kenshin rush out. "Don't scare him anymore!" this person knelt down. "Mamoru-chan return home, think nothing more of what was told you until you are feeling up to the change."

What is happening to Aya-kun? What is happening to Kenshin-kun? Why do I feel like something is wrong with me? Omi walked back to the apartment, he shut himself into the room and thought again about something. Callesto-san, does she know?

* * *

The attack on Takatori was swift enough, Callesto hid at the Kamiya Dojo, she remained with Kenshin as long as she could, she and him were very much in love. She knew Ran was intentionally keeping himself busy, Aya-chan was moved to a hospital still in her coma. Omi was a visitor at all times, though he was certain to keep the vampire secret.

"Has Omi changed?" Ran asked one night when he visited.

"No, he's the same," Kenshin smiled a little. "He would rather be Omi than Mamoru, having Takatori as a surname does not suit him. His grandfather had not asked me what my desire is as it was my right to name him." Walking slowly around the house, he turned his head a little. "Would it be unwise for Omi to take my surname in its place of Takatori?"

"If that's his wish, I'm not the heir of the Himura house anymore," Ran walked, then noticed Kenshin shaking his head.

"Omi can't be my heir, it will always be you, Ran, and for good reason. I know that it's been nearly three months, why not move back to the house?" Kenshin asked.

"I can't return until Aya-chan is able to walk around with us," Ran walked off.

Smiling Kenshin nodded, he heard nothing of the assassins or even Weiss mentioned between Ran or Omi, he was happy enough those dark days were done. Callesto though did not seem convinced that there was ever going to be end.

She had other problems too, Kenshin had made his intentions known to her brother who reluctantly agreed with it. It was her choice, not just Kenshin's, but he had to make it known he was not going to have to her involved in anything anymore to do with Eszette.

"It may not be her choice," Bradley had said this during the last visit. "She may try to hide from them, but they will always find her. You can't hope to protect her from what they will do to the both of you."

It did come though, not as Kenshin thought, he had been in the house most of the day, the cycles of vampirism for him ended. He refused to feed on Callesto, but something about this night made him uneasy, he walked through the house, he walked toward the gate that night. "Callesto-dono?" He blinked this night was not normal, she would have been home at least well before dark, her classes ended almost hours ago.

He looked around the streets, he glanced through the gate, something made his blood run cold in him. "No…not good," rushed to the phone.

"Hold on, calm down," he heard Omi's voice. "I'll be over soon!"

Sure enough within fifteen minutes Omi arrived, he was looking around the dojo. "So she didn't show up..are you sure she isn't running late?"

"She would call if she was late," Kenshin pointed out. "Callesto-dono, please say she is safe." He followed Omi outside, he had read the newspapers about the girls going missing.

"Calm down, I'm sure she didn't get snatched off the street," Omi was not so sure he could get Kenshin to believe him, but with the newspapers going around and him being an avid reader of it, it was not going to be easy. "I'm sure she's fine."

She never did show up, and when Ran called to announce that Aya-chan was kidnapped, it only made the panic worse. Ran arrived back at the dojo to find Kenshin passed out on a futon, Omi was sitting next t him fanning his face. "Callesto-san is gone too?" Ran asked in surprise.

"Hai, and Kenshin hasn't fed in days," Omi glared and shook his head.

Days? How long is days? Ran glared and went to the frig, he was digging around in it. Bringing in the blood, he brought it to Kenshin's lips. "I know it isn't fresh, but you have to drink it," he held up his ancestor's head and made him drink the blood. "I will find Callesto and Aya-chan!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Illusion of Normal

Part 8: The Grand Scheme of Things

Did Kenshin agree with the idea of working at a flower shop? No, he did not, he was hardly able to keep his head up let alone deal with the increasing number of people. He watched from the table as Ran did the reopening of the flower shop, the papers were on there and soon Omi was teaching Kenshin the finer points of being a florist.

Kenshin had hated this point of his life, he sat down looking around the girls who came and went, some were talking to Omi while others were still talking about how cute Kenshin looked. Blushing from behind Ken and Yohji who were now trying their best to shelter him, one thing Ken finally had enough. "That's it! Leave him alone right now, can't you see he's not feeling well," Ken walked up and put his hands on Kenshin's shoulders. "Come on, this is really not good for you. Come up to the apartment and rest."

The apartment of Weiss was not what Kenshin would expect, it was clean and well kept, the living room had a good sized Television on it, a couch, it looked almost like the pictures Kenshin saw in magazines. He sat down on the couch with a huff and saw Ken looking at him. "Sorry, when I see people doing that it gets on my nerves. Maya-chan used to have that happen all the time when she came to stay with us before she got sick. And when I see it happen to you, I don't want you to fall into that."

"This one didn't mean to be in the way," Kenshin just whispered.

"What? No way, you're not in the way at all," Ken laughed sitting down next to him. "It is just that look you gave Omi was the same look Maya-chan used to give me. She was never good in a crowd. So I thought you needed a little escape."

"How is Maya-dono?" Kenshin asked and saw Ken's eyes look wounded.

"She's doing better, but her vision is still giving her trouble. It isn't fair, she never deserved what happened to her," Ken walked off and smiled. "Just don't worry, she'll get better eventually. I am sorry that Callesto-san disappeared, I hope you find her."

As Kenshin was left in the apartment, he knew his empathy abilities were coming through, he let a gasp and just lay on the couch. Why now? Of all days why? He thought this and lay there, he remembered this was also how he reached Callesto. He fought through the series of emotions, only to find the faintest of flicker, but soon it was bombarded with something, something much more dark than he expected. He saw Callesto standing holding herself, she was crying inside her room. They made her use it again to find out the truth of someone's emotions, if only I was there to comfort her, he opened his eyes to see Ran looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" Ran asked.

"I tried to find Callesto-dono, but even with me being like that, it doesn't work," Kenshin sat up slowly and shook his head. "All I know is they made her do it again and it hurt her, that it did." He felt helpless, he felt scared for her. "This one must find her."

"I know," Ran walked away. "Let's get you back to the Dojo."

* * *

Crawford's use of Callesto was limited, he would not allow her much access to it, and though he had wanted her hidden at the Kamiya Dojo, the fact remained that Eszette were becoming interested in Kenshin. He let his eyes move to the painting, he sighed letting it hang in her room. "Damn this, now they're aware of him too," he whispered and made a face. He wanted Kenshin not involved in this fight, he had decided to go double agent when Kritiker offered Callesto safety.

"It is my fault," he walked into her room and she was sitting on the bed, her hands on her face. "I'm not sure if I should say a…"

"He's dead, isn't he? My powers killed him," she shook her head. "It was just like with that doctor at the school. Bradley, I can't keep doing this. I'm not like you or Schuldich."

"Callesto, you'll be free soon, I promise, and you and Kenshin will never see this," he touched her face and shook his head. I hate using her, I hate even the idea of making her do this, she's an asset, but at what cost. Family comes before all else. This is what that boy, Fujimiya is feeling, his sister is a pawn too.

He walked into his office and his eyes were on the desk, he saw Aya's file, he touched it and then looked down. "I'm not doing this to a young girl!" He whispered this and walked into the hall. "Eszette wants Fujimiya's sister."

"You're kidding me!" Schuldich walked up to inspect what was written, he was glaring at it. "Why?" he then saw another file, one concealed under it. "Kenshin too?"

"I don't know why they are interested in him," Crawford gave a sigh and walked away. "So far, Kenshin will come to us, rather us come to him. Let Callesto guide him to us."

Schuldich walked by and made a face. "I don't want Kenshin involved, neither do you, what can you do against orders. These orders didn't come from just Eszette is it?"

"They come from Rozen Kreuz, the scientists there have become very interested in Kenshin and I would rather protect him from that." Crawford walked to the end of the hall and waited for Schuldich to follow him out. "We are to inform Kritiker of the threat on Kenshin's life, but we must also be aware, we can't give away our motives. We were ordered by Persia to complete this without much recourse."

"Yeah, but what of Nagi and Farfarello, they're still under Eszette's influence." The German's eyes moved making a face. "I can still play the role, but we are looking at almost killing our cover."

"Remember the original Schwarz was founded on the principle of double agent assassins. We take our orders and we follow through, even if it makes us the villains. As I remember it, the Shinsengumi had to do the same thing during some missions in the Bakumatsu."

"Listen, I have no care for history like you, and I don't care if you and your sister are related to that Haijime Saitou guy who founded the Kritiker agency." Schuldich whispered and crossed her arms. "I will follow the orders, but if Eszette finds out we betrayed them, it's on all our heads."

* * *

Kenshin woke with a start, he looked around the dojo, something filled him with dread, he walked into the hall to find that the alter to Kaoru was left open. He knelt down lighting the incense and clapped his hands together praying, then closing it, he made his way to the front door. He heard nothing really, just the night birds, then the sound of an owl, he turned his attention to the gate, something was wrong, something was horribly wrong.

Then he whispered, "Kikono-dono, something is wrong with your little son, that there is, I can feel it." He made his way to the gate and saw Ran carrying Omi inside, the boy was coughing. He silently saw Ken and Yohji arguing.

"You screwed up, now look what happened to Omi!" Ken yelled, he was not aware that Kenshin could hear him.

"Look, how was I to know about the freaking labs were military based and were once used for chemical warfare, huh? I couldn't have known…" Yohji stammered.

"Like that bitch, Nue was going to try to kill us all, she used you! Just admit it, she's not the woman you were in love with," Ken was about to continue when Kenshin finally said something.

"If you don't mind, this one will attend to Omi's injuries, come in when you decide to act like adults," Kenshin's voice was cold and distant, he walked into the dojo and into one of the rooms. A futon was unrolled and Omi was moaning softly. The smell of fresh blood and also something much worse caused Kenshin to let out a gasp. "Take those two home, leave Omi here."

"What do you intend to do?" Ran looked gravely at him.

"Omi is going to be sick, but his blood is infected with something I don't know," Kenshin whispered and he reached out to touch the boy's forehead. Instinct was taking over a little. "I have to purge the infection."

Ran knew that by the end, Omi would be just like him, a vampire. He turned his head. "Are you sure that Kritiker doctors…"

"They will be too slow to respond, by then Omi will dead," the former samurai's eyes were serious and narrowed a little. "Let Omi rest here…he is cousin after all to you, even if you do not accept the Takatori side. Omi is still Kikono's son."

Ran nodded and went outside, he told Ken and Yohji that Omi would be fine in Kenshin's care.

As soon as the room was empty, Kenshin was now responding to instinct, he sighed thinking. How does one save him? He touched Omi's forehead and remembered how he saved Ran at the hospital after being injured from the exposition that killed his parents and put Aya-chan into a coma. He brought Omi up into his arms and whispered something into the boy's ear. "You're very ill, Omi, this one must purge the poison from your blood. If I don't, you could die," he whispered taking Omi's shirt off, he touched the left shoulder feeling the pulse. "I'm sorry." He bit, he heard Omi's yelp, he felt the boy's body jolt a little and then fall against his chest.

_Don't fight me, Mamoru, don't hate me for what I'm doing to you, _Kenshin's thoughts merged with Omi's mind. He could feel the boy's eyes flutter a little and he could hear his breathing. _Try to control yourself, if you over do this, it could kill the both of us._ Kenshin didn't know if that was true, he felt Omi's body relax as he drank, he could feel the heartbeat growing faint, then he rested Omi's head against his shoulder, he made a soft cut on the nape of his neck. _Mamoru, open your eyes…please, let me see your blue eyes. I need you to do what I tell you. _He saw Omi's eyes open, the lights were dimming and his eyes were turning grey.

Opening Omi's mouth with his fingers, Kenshin brushed the wound letting his blood go into the boy's mouth. _Drink, you have to drink my blood to live, if you don't you will die,_ he let his merged mind melt a little into Omi's consciousness. Slowly Omi started to suck on the wound, he could feel the confusion and the feeling of fear fill him.

_I can't do this, Kenshin-kun, please…it hurts, _Omi was crying a little as he realized what was happening he felt his body pushing against the wound. _Why are you making me do this?_

_Kikono-dono would not want me to abandon you, neither would Ran or anyone else that cares about you. I hate doing this, but you're a Himura, _Kenshin brushed the boy's hair from his eyes letting the boy drink more, the eyes were turning a dark yellow. "I'm sorry, Omi. I never wanted to awaken the curse that could pass out of you." He whispered and stroked his hair.

As soon as the crisis passed, Kenshin let the boy rest, he walked into the hall and leaned on the wall, his eyes closing. "You couldn't stop him from becoming like us, could you? You knew it could have passed him by," Ran walked up. "Now he's just like us."

"That mission was botched from the start, you have only yourselves to blame. If you ever do that again, I'll throttle all of you," Kenshin glared, he let the Battosai out enough to make a point. "I am not a violent person, but I can be…"

"I know you can be, but what…" Ran felt his body going stiff, he had never thought to challenge Kenshin like this, not like this. He knew better, he knew what would happen if both were angry enough. He went to check on Omi only to have his ancestor blocking the way.

"Let him rest, his body is adjusting and it will take a few hours before he will be able to join you three again."

* * *

The first lesson Omi learned when he woke was eating was not an option anymore, he sat staring at the white bottle set in front of him. He blinked and looked up as Kenshin watched from the tatami mat next the futon. "The first time is always the hardest," he heard Kenshin's voice, he also saw the knife. "If you can't drink the animal blood, I will wean you to it if I have to."

"I can do this," Omi reached for the bottle, then felt his hand shake, he tried to drink only to choke, he was coughing and staring at it. "What's wrong with me?"

He watched Kenshin's expression change. "It's too soon for you to drink it, that's my guess," he saw him take a knife cutting his wrist, then Omi bolted forward fastening his mouth to the wound sucking on it. He was gasping a little and sucked harder, he felt Kenshin wince, then felt his hand holding him onto the wound.

"Easy, easy," he heard Kenshin pulling him off. "I know you want more, but this one needs to get blood too."

The door opened and saw Ran walking in, he was setting down some of Omi's clothes and then the boy blinked. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean…"

"Ken and Yohji said they were sorry," Ran said shortly and walked to his room, he was still getting upset regarding what happened to Omi.

"Give him time," Kenshin watched the reaction, then saw Omi gazing at him. "It isn't your fault."

"It's because he found out he was cousins with the Takatori, isn't it?" Omi turned his head and looked down. "I don't mind that Ran-kun hates me, but really is it really my fault that…" He sat starting at the bottle of blood. "I'm sorry, Kenshin-kun, I don't know if I could ever get used to being your so-many great-grandson."

"I don't think on it," Kenshin touched his head. "I remember Kikono-dono said the same thing about being my so many great granddaughter. She had always thought I was just a cousin of sorts, then when she found out the truth, it was like I had hurt her. Yet, when she had you, it was the greatest joy in her life. The lights in her eyes were bright, then I realized the truth, Shuichi-san begged me never to tell you or Reiji. Yet, your grandfather knew the truth, he told me he should have never allowed Reiji to marry Kikono." He looked sadly down at a photograph of little Mamoru in his lap. "Omi, you must forgive this one."

Omi stared down at the photograph of himself as a small child sitting in Kenshin's lap, the child was smiling up. "Gomen, Kenshin-kun, you must have really love Ka-san, huh?"

"I raised her from the time she was a small child of six with her twin brother, Kyo. She was sixteen when she met Reiji and Shuichi and both fought of her. She hated that they could never get along," Kenshin smiled touching the picture of Kikono, then turned his attention as Ran came in.

"I'm going to move Omi into the Dojo, I don't think it will be safe for him, and I'm worried about him biting anyone," Ran said this almost like he had a great deal of concern over this. "Omi…are you going to continue with school?"

"I am," Omi glared at him and shook his head. "I'm not a danger to anyone."

That was when Kenshin made his own thoughts. "Let him stay in school, Ran." He got up and to speak only to have Ran walk away again. "I wish you wouldn't treat Omi like this."

Watching from the table, Omi looked down, he blinked, he stood up walked around his new found bedroom. Kenshin and Ran had left him well enough alone to adjust, he went over to a cabinet and found two gis folded up, he blinked and opened it. He found that the soft yellow gi and a blue almost black hakama. He smiled a little and gazed around the room, he found a photograph, then blinked. "This was Yahiko's room," he turned his head to see Ran walking in. "Don't let Kenshin catch you trying those on, they're ancient and falling apart. These are his memories and that's all Kenshin has." He put his hand on the cabinet closing it, then he turned his head. "The dresser over by the door is where you can put your clothes."

"Ran-kun, gomen," the boy bowed his head, his eyes were down, that was when Ran stopped.

"Stop say that," Ran put a small box down and shook his head. "You're not Takatori Mamoru, you Himura Omi now." He walked toward the door, he let his head move to the side. "Don't hurt Kenshin."

"I won't, I would never hurt him," Omi looked down. "How did you become a vampire?"


	9. Chapter 9

The Illusion of Normal

Part 9: Remembering

Ran watched Omi who was shaking his head, he thought about that night, the night of the explosion. He saw the boy's eyes and walked into his room, he sat down at a desk turned his attention to a newspaper, this one was from three to four years ago.

Sitting down, he remembered lying on a stretcher, he was bleeding, he knew that Aya-chan was injured too, but his injuries were a lot worse. He felt someone hooking up an IV, he watched a doctor talking. "He's losing blood, we have to wait and see," he heard the faint sound of someone bringing in the Himura heir.

"Kyo, leave me alone with him," he heard the soft voice, he opened his eyes to see the red haired head of the Himura family. He watched as the head of the family watch with a pensive look, his eyes were a dark yellow. "You know who I am." His voice was sad and almost afraid of being in this room.

Ran saw Kenshin's hands against where the bandages were. "You're dying," he looked sadly at him. "This one did not want one of my descendents to suffer. I will awaken the curse if you want me to, but you have to stay with me."

Stay? I will, I will stay with him, I have to live, I have to, Ran thought and nodded. "I will," Ran said this and soon he felt the bite, the terrible feeling moving through his body. He was breathing hard, he was shaking, he felt the blood that was his ancestors entered his body.

The first time he drank Kenshin's blood, it was not something Ran wanted to think about, when he saw Omi asking him about it, he had to think about it once more. He walked out, he remembered Kenshin standing by Aya's bed. He touched the girl's head and smiled. "You will wake again, this one has faith, Aya-dono," he kissed the top of her head and turned his head to the side.

Kenshin had a fondness for Aya-chan and Ran, it was a strange thing, Kyo before his suicide had told Ran the reason. "You're like him now," Kyo whispered and sat down looking down. "I'm not a vampire, at least not yet, until I drink his blood. Humans can be turned, but you will either awaken to the curse one day or you end up like many of our relatives, going insane because of it."

Ran looked at this, he found out the real reason Kyo committed suicide, he was slowly turning into a vampire. The insanity caused the young man to take his own life, and what was worse Kenshin was the one who walked in on it, he was staring with wide eyes as Kyo swung. He was shaking and almost staring out. "Kenshin?" Ran remembered as he tried to shield Kenshin from this, he brought him into the other room.

"Another gone," Kenshin could only say that, he was shaking, he was holding onto himself, tears were dripping down his cheeks. "Mamoru, then Kikono, now Kyo, we are truly a cursed family."

"No…no more curses, Kenshin," Ran swore that he would not let this come to pass again, he had called the police, he had handled all the family affairs. The Police did not need to know the whole thing, but they knew that Kenshin was in no good health to handle the questioning.

That was when Ran had to ask. "Why did you awaken the curse?" He saw Kenshin standing by the door. "WHY?"

"Did you want to die?" Kenshin walked into his room and stopped, he smiled a little. "You have Kenji's defiance, I don't know why I came to the hospital, but knowing that Maku and his wife were dead and only two were left, I could not abandon Rei-dono's children." It was a simple answer, drawn by family loyalty.

Now Omi was drawn into the curse, drawn into something that would forever control his life and his own way of living with it. When does it seem all right for us to abandon the human world? Ran walked around, then turned to see someone watching from the gate, a man with long black hair and dark eyes, this person was new. He did not enter the gate, but just seemed to stand, then very close to him was Kenji.

It was a strange set of circumstances as Ran walked out to inquire what brought Kenji out. "So To-san fully remembers and understands who did this?" Kenji was dressed in a dark business suit, his eyes moving over the dojo. "Does To-san still seek out what he cannot have?"

"I do not care what he seeks, he has taken Omi into the family," Ran whispered.

"That is to be expected," the man whispered and shook his head. "I wouldn't expect Baka-deshi to understand why he is doing all the time. Though family and though Kenshin had a special fatherly love for Kikono and Kyo, it tore him apart when both are dead and only that boy remains."

"Hiko-sensei, should we make ourselves known to To-san?" Kenji whispered.

"Not yet, I made a mistake that night and I dare not want Kenshin to fully realize what has happened, the vampire that did this to him has been found," Hiko whispered this. "He's hiding with Eszette, and he's obsessed."

"That's what I'm afraid of, Kenshin found out about Weiss," Ran whispered.

"Don't expect me to not be surprised," Kenji whispered and shook his head. "To-san was bound to find out, he will never agree with this." He looked up and still had a sad expression on his face. "We are the family of the Hitokiri Battosai."

Kenshin's life is in danger because of what I do, Ran leaned on the door to his room, he had to think, he heard Omi's voice. "No, that's not what I meant…er…oh no," he was sputtering on the phone. "Look, Ken-kun, I just want to see Sakura-chan. I'm worried, what do you mean she's gone?" Omi's panic was well founded.

Ran knew about the crush, he knew for almost a month that Omi had fallen in love with the sixteen year old girl. Her resemblance to Aya-chan was uncanny, but something about Sakura made the boy stumble.

"Aya-kun, she's gone, she's gone!" Omi was looking upset and whispered. "She must be so afraid!"

Sakura is in trouble because of us, Ran put on his jacket and saw Kenshin watching from the door. "I have to go get her, Omi and I have to do this."

"I am not going to argue that," Kenshin whispered. "Bring this girl back to him."

* * *

Callesto started to wish that her death would come soon, she lay on the bed, the drug induced coma had left her with little will. She would come out of the coma and then go back into a deep sleep. "Prep her, I want her ready for their arrival," someone was speaking, she knew who this was, Bradley was standing by the door, his eyes dark and piercing.

"As you wish," Bradley's words were cold and he walked away, he was staring through the door. "You have Aya, why do you need Callesto?"

"She's what I need to bring him," the man smiled, he was dressed in a white coat, he moved his head to the side. "You have no idea how connected these two are. Your sister and that young have known of each other's existence for awhile."

Kenshin, please don't come, Callesto wanted to scream, she was feeling the drugs, she felt how close she was to being in the dream like world that she and Kenshin met in. She stood dressed in a white and pink kimono, she saw a girl looking the same as her. "You're Kaoru, aren't you?" she asked the girl who nodded.

"Please look after Kenshin, I can't do it any longer. Love him as I have," the woman held her hands and smiled. "I'm not upset that he fell in love with you."

"Tell me, why is it that Kenshin and I are connected in this dream world?" Callesto asked.

"Your soul and mine are intertwined, you reach for him for safety and love that Rozen Kreuz took away," Kaoru looked sad. "While I sought Kenshin for love and bring him happiness. This is my wish to you, bring him happiness, even if it means forsaking your humanity. Keep him sane."

Callesto saw Kaoru vanish, her eyes were focused, she saw Kenshin standing in the brightness of the light in the dream. She ran toward him, her eyes closing, then she whispered, "Kenshin don't come for me, don't reach for me… I don't want you coming to Rozen Kreuz with me."

He was holding her, his eyes closing. "This one will come, this one will not wait for you to return. No more pain does Callesto-dono need."

The dream world faded and Kenshin woke, Callesto woke and found someone had removed the IV, she saw Nagi standing looking around. "Ne-san, please don't let them know," he was crying, he was holding onto her. "I can't stand it anymore, I can't stand them doing this to you." He trembled and sat on the bed. "I remember you said that falling in love was like falling asleep, is that what it felt like when you hold Kenshin?"

"It does," she whispered and her tears fell down her cheeks. "Nagi, are you sad that Tot cannot remember you?"

"It hurts worse that she could be dead," he muttered and smiled a little. "I don't mind her not remembering me, she deserves a happiness away from me." He stared down, then brought his hands up to her. "Will you take me with you when Kenshin-kun comes?"

"If that is what you want Nagi, you want to leave Schwarz that badly?" she saw the boy's eyes and he nodded.

The two were suddenly disturbed by a sound. "She looks just like her, like our sleeping princess," Schuldich was talking. "I'm sorry I had to snatch her, Crawford."

"What's done is done, fine, we will use her, but don't let her harm herself," Crawford walked off and turned his attention to Nagi who was looking out the door. "Make sure you hide Callesto, Nagi."

* * *

Kenshin woke from a dream, he sat up, he saw Ran had returned, he was injured, but the injury was not severe to need his attention. He went into the hall and saw Omi trembling, he was upset and beyond console, he was shaking his head. "She didn't do this because she wanted to, I saw her hesitate."

"I know it was against her will," Ran whispered and shook his head. "That orange haired, you said his name is Schuldich, he's a Telepath. He's like me!" He never liked to admit he was a telepath, he never liked using it. "The guy has no control."

"He's also not a vampire," Omi whispered, he was starting to show his vampire abilities, unlike Ran who was a telepath, and Kenshin the empath, he was somewhat a mystery. Omi was still trying to use his abilities.

"Omi don't push yourself," Kenshin walked into the room, he was trying to distance himself from Weiss, he had a lot to think about. "Was Callesto with them?"

"No," Ran shook his head. "That's something to be thankful for."

They waited, and Omi blinked, he looked down, he knew very little about his abilities, but as a vampire, he did some research. "So vampire's can't turn into mist and like in the books," he had so many thoughts on that.

"I never could do that," Kenshin whispered and then moved his head to the side. "The vampire that did this to our family never taught me anything, he robbed me of my memories." He touched his head and smiled a little. "Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions, what is said in the movies can prove false. Vampires can move during the day, but we are weak physically because the sun zaps our strength."

Omi was not one for Kendo, he had other methods, he was distance and long range. He was good with archery, that was one thing Kenshin did not have much luck with. He remembered that Omi was raised with a ninja upbringing. "The Oniwabanshu would have loved him," Kenshin laughed a little. "Aoishi would call Omi his student."

Ran remembered that there were still factions of the Oniwabanshu living in Kyoto that still remained loyal to the Himura clan, they were the ones that never left that city and were commanded by Kenji. He sat down on the edge of the veranda. He knew that tonight was no different, he was certain that something was going to happen.

* * *

As night started to move on, Callesto saw the girl, Sakura sitting in her room, she was staring down at her feet. "Don't worry, you will be safe," Callesto whispered and smiled. She looked at her and whispered. "You want to see your friends again?"

"I do, I hurt Aya-san, I didn't mean to," her eyes were down, she was crying.

"Don't be sad," Callesto whispered and looked over the girl's head. "You're safe."

"How can you say that?" Sakura was crying.

"Believe me, you will be all right."

Callesto thought about Ran and Kenshin, but her heart was beating hard, she had to think of an escape.


End file.
